Death Upon God, Hades
by jon49357
Summary: when he was 5 he meet his zanpaktou and since then no one will never stop him what he truly want no even the gods them selfs could stop him  after all hes the true lord of death
1. prologue

This is Naruto, Bleach Crossover

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Death Upon Gods, Hades

Prologue

It is night time in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone is getting ready for sleep after another a day of hard work and celebration. Today had been the festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It had been a giant nine tailed, demon fox that nearly destroyed the village. Thankfully the Yondaime Hokage had been able to stop the beast. Sadly the victor had cost beloved kage's life. Many had died that day, leaving behind even more mourner. Some of these people couldn't let go of their grief even five years later. They desired an outlet, and in their drunken haze they found one in the form of a five year old boy with blonde spiky hair and whiskers on each of his cheeks.

This little boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. Though he doesn't the know it, he is the jichuuriki of Kyuubi. Despite this ignorance, he was still running for his life from the mob of angry villagers yet again. He always wishes he knew why the villagers hate him so much, especially on his birthday.

As little Naruto runs for his life, deep within his body outside the seal something was laying in wait in his mind. This being bas been wanting to meet his other self for a long time now, and something tells him going to meet Naruto soon.

Time skip 3 hours later

After hours of running, ducking, and hiding, Naruto is stuck at a dead end because of a wrong turn. He turns around to see his pursuers about 40 villagers and ninja that all seemed intent on killing him for something he has no idea about. He tried to remember but he could never what he did to them. "Please leave me alone; I didn't do anything to you," says a crying Naruto while villagers and ninjas close in on him for the kill with knives and kunai in hand.

"Why should we? You're going to pay for your sins with your life, demon" said one of the villagers as they starts beating and stabbing Naruto in hopes to kill him, Naruto cries as he is stabbed multiple to death he fell in unconscious.

Naruto's Minds cape

Naruto wakes up in what looks to be a sewer tunnel, but he seen he doesn't where he is "Where am I? I want to go hom-" little Naruto stops himself from finishing because he really doesn't think of Konoha as home since the village doesn't treat him right or care about him except only a few like old man Hokage, Ayame and her father at the ramen stand, but that is not good enough because in truth he's all alone no friends no family or home of his own.

"Then come to me, little Naruto," said a voice and turns around to see a dark hallway completely different from the sewer tunnel. Believing it may be a way out, he walks down the hall. After a bit a walking, Naruto finds himself somewhere he never in his short life thought he'd see, a kind sanctuary made of stone. As he walk around in the grand structure he saw statue, fountain, even mosaics. He remembers reading that places like this existing a long time ago in few books he borrowed from the old man but he never seen one like this dark gray colored, stone sanctuary. So out of curiosity, he walks deeper into the building, wondering if anyone lives here.

Before too long, Naruto finds himself in a chamber that looks to be a throne room or something of the like, and he see person a man sitting in it. His hair are long and black, his skin looked really pale like he never be at the sun before, but had a healthy feel. Stunning black robes with embroideries of white and gold covered his body. His face looked like it had been carved from the same material as the statues around the structure as angular, a lack any semblance of baby fat. It carried an air of detached regality that was far beyond any person he's ever met, all of which was accented by the white crown that sat on his head. It was as though this person were a god. Though this being's eyes were close, Naruto felt it knew he was here.

Little Naruto notice the man had opened his eyes to look at him as a smile stretched across his face as if this person was happy to see him or something. "Finally after so long I finally get to meet you Naruto" says the person while still holding his smile.

Naruto confused at the person's words asks," J-just who are you? What do you mean you been wanting to see me for a long time?"

"Ahh, where are my manners my names…-" says the person. Naruto couldn't hear his name. It was like he had become death for a moment. "What was that? I couldn't hear your name, please repeat yourself. Is this some kind of trick?" says the blonde boy ready to run away from the person.

Lift his hand to stop Naruto." No, it's not a trick, Naruto. You can't hear my name right now because you're not strong enough. I am your Zanpakutō, your weapon spirit, you see. Naruto, you and I are part of each other. Specifically, I am a part of you," says person as he starts tells the history of Zanpakutō, their wielders, and about their relationship to one another, As well as how Zanpakutōs are born with their wielders and die with them. Naruto did his best to understand everything that the spirit was saying.

"Once you hear my name, you will be able to use shikai, which will unleash our power. After you've mastered me, you will then learn bankai to grow even stronger. There is also one thing you should know though, normally only shinigami are able to use Zanpakutō, but since you have spiritual powers thanks to certain circumstances, you will be able to use me. Now lets the test begin." says Naruto's Zanpakutō as he snaps his fingers and many doors appear out of nowhere around the chamber, there are hundreds of them circling around the throne room.

He snaps his fingers again and the doors stop moving. "Now, Naruto your test is to find me in my sword form good luck and start looking for the clock is ticking. I'll give you one clue: calm down for in calm there is clarity." says the spirit before it disappears leaving Naruto to start the test.

Naruto starts opening each door hoping to find his Zanpakutō but stops due the fact he was getting really annoyed with his failures. He tries to calm down like his Zanpakutō said. while he calms down, ribbons suddenly appear out of where around Naruto.

He opens his eyes and is startled upon seeing them all white ribbons but he notices that each is connected to a door. Looking around, he see a lonely red ribbon so he reach out for it. All the ribbons disappear as well with the red one as he is now holding a door handle, Naruto turns it, hoping it's not a trap.

Upon opening the door, Naruto see a sword on a stone mantle with strange letters he couldn't understand. He walks up to and tries pull the sword off the mantle but it doesn't move and so he decides to use all his strength he has in his small body then suddenly blue chakra appears from his body, Heavy gray storm clouds appears above him shooting lightening all around him. Still he tried to pick up the sword.

The earth shakes and cracks as slivery souls float out of the crack and whisper poison into his ears about how worthless he is, Naruto blows them back a little as more charka pours out of his body like a bonfire.

"That's i, Don't give up Naruto, don't let fear stop you. Don't let men stop. Don't even let the gods from above stop you from getting what you truly want, what is rightfully yours." says the disembodied voice of his Zanpakutō as Naruto's blue chakra starts changing into a different color, pure black along with his eyes and hair.

"Naruto, listen to me. Now you are strong enough to hear my name, now repeat my words and show the world your power" says his Zanpakutō while the little blonde boy nods.

Now Naruto is repeating what his Zanpakutō said, "True ruler of souls, from birth to thy death, and reaper of all. Bring Death to All, Both Man and God, Hades!" By the time his words are finished, the sword glows as it slowly comes of the stone mantle.

Out of Naruto's Minds cape

Both villagers and ninja jump back at seeing pure black chakra suddenly burst out of the boy's body. Some think the fox has show its true colors while some think they unleashed something they shouldn't have.

The black chakra starts covering Naruto like a cocoon, The ninja try using their weapons to crack the 'cocoon' so that they could kill Naruto but to no avail. They prepare to switch to jutsu when something happens. The 'cocoon' cracks, then shatters open, showing a completely different Naruto with the appearance he gained in his mindscape, and the whiskers were gone from his cheeks, too. He seemed to have grown a little taller and was also holding a sword that wasn't in his possession before.

Naruto grabs the sword's header while says this "Bring Death to All, Both Man and God, Hades!" A dark light appears and covers every villager and ninja as the dark light blends into night sky and the whole village hears the screams of dozens of people dying.

From that point on, the life of Naruto Uzumaki had changed forever and with it the world. For good or evil, only the future could tell.


	2. Chapter 1

Death Upon Gods, Hades

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

this is the first chapter and its a time skip of 5 years later before the genin exam which other time skip

i said too much now lets starts now

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Death Upon Gods, Hades

chapter 1. standing alone in the darkness, founding the light

It's been 5 years now since that fateful night where he had met his zanpaktou and had killed 75 villagers and 35 ninja. He doesn't remember killing them in the first place only that mysterious, dark light and thats about it.

Now over the past five years, Naruto changed drastically from the small bundle of sunshine wore his emotions on his sleeve. Naruto had become distant from everyone and didn't even brother attempting to make any friends anymore due to the incident A year after the unleashing his zanpaktou, he was admitted the Academy by the 3rd Hokage in order to become a ninja of the village and in the hopes that Naruto would make friends of his own age. However this venture seemed to fail due to Naruto's cold personality.

An unexpected result of Naruto's change was his increased popularity with the Academy's fangirl population. The current split was 55% to 45% in his favor between him and the lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, a boy named Sasuke.

Let us now join Naruto who going through another day at the ninja Academy, sitting down looking at the window in boredom and trying to ignore the fangirls who are trying to impress him. The most popular way was by having him tried their cooking, but the first time a girl did that to Naruto, he gave in and tried the food she made. Within seconds of his taking a bite, he gave it back to her and told her that her cooking was terrible and he'd never eat her cooking again. Needless to say, the girl ran home in tears.

That was last year and ever since all the girls that like him tried to get him to eat their cooking but he always says no. Today Naruto is wearing his usual attire, a black shirt, Anbu pants with black bandages covering his eyes and his hands up to wrists. His new black hair is slightly longer then when he was little as it barely reached his shoulders and he's the tallest kid in class at 5 foot to the bandages, no one in his class has ever seen his eyes but the imagination of fangirls is something of legend. Thanks to local gossip, many citizens in Konoha think Naruto has have scars over his eyes from a fight against a bear or a wolf, though some of the older civilians think a villager finally got to a little revenge against the demon Back to the Academy, we see Iruka, the chunin sensei of Naruto's generation beginning roll call.

"Ino Yamanaka?" said Iruka as he calls as he looks up at the class "Here" yells Ino, a blonde hair girl with long pony tail that reached half way to down her back, as has she raises her hand up and waves it franticly.

Iruka smile at the blonde girl "Okay Ino, calm down. Now, Shikamaru Nara?" said Iruka as he looks around only to see said boy sleeping at the moment. Annoyed Iruka throws one of his history books at the sleeping, pineapple-haired student."Shikamaru, wake up now!" yelled Iruka as the book hits the sleeping Nara on the head right in the face.

"Huh?" was all Shikamaru said as he rubbed his forehead. "Oh yeah, here," he mumbled before going back to sleep as though nothing happened. "Why can't this kid stay awake, he training to be a ninja for Kami's sake," thought Iruka with a sweat drop as he continued with the roll call. "Sakura Haruno? " said Iruka as he noticed the pink hair girl having another fight with Ino over which one would win Sasuke's heart. Deciding to nip the fight at the bud, Iruka used his famous big head jutsu "CUT IT OUT THE BOTH OF YOU" yelled Iruka as he tries to get the class quiet, scaring the hell out of everyone except Naruto.

"Sorry Iruka sensei" said the two girls as they bow their heads in shame and fear "Good. Now where was I. Oh yes, Shino Aburame?" said Iruka as he see a nods from the boy dark hair, a tan trench coat, sunglasses.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" said Iruka as he heard a bark from a puppy who resting on a boy's head who has red fang like markings on his cheeks "You forgot Akamaru, sensei" said Kiba slightly upset at the small oversight "Oh right sorry Akamaru," said Iruka as he heard Akamaru bark enthusiastically "Akamaru says it's okay Iruka sense," Kib translated for his companion.

Nodding , Iruka moves on, "Choji Akimichi?". All Iruka hears is munching. "Choji how many times have I told you? No eating in class!" yells Iruka as he looks at the large boy sitting next to Shikamaru, his best friend "Sorry, sensei. I missed breakfast," said Choji as he eats more of the chips that he brought with him"Fine Choji, just this once okay?" relents Iruka as Choji eats happy.

"Let's see now. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga," says Iruka as the two sit below of Naruto "H-here," said Hinata, a shy girl with short, blue hair,"Me too" said Hanabi, Hinata's younger, more confident sister "Sasuke Uchiha?" said Iruka while covering his ear when a few of Sasuke's fangirls scream out his name "Hump," was last Uchiha short response.

Iruka sighed. "And finally Naruto Uaumaki," says Iruka as he cover his ears again as harder screaming caused by Naruto's larger, more rabid group of fangirls. To this day, Sasuke is thankful to Kami for that. Naruto didn't show any sign that he cared, choosing instead to just look at his sensei who said his name"Yeah, I'm here" Naruto finally said before going back to looking at the window.

Iruka doesn't really blame him for being so cold; after all, what happened 5 years ago wasn't something you can shake off and continue smiling as though nothing happened. With that thought in mind Iruka finishes the roll call and begins the day's lesson, a review of the history of the Hokages "How nice, more pointless history," thought all of the students except the time the lunch rolled around everyone rushed outside. Sasuke disappeared from his seat; within seconds Sasuke's fangirls were after him. Though Naruto's fangirls looked for him, he was nowhere to be found. They didn't even brother checking a tree where Naruto is sitting and eating.

"I'll never understand why they try to impress me with their looks and cooking, which they are bad at anyway. *sigh* I'm glad that Hinata and Hanabi aren't my fangirls since they worked more on their skills then they looks" thought of Naruto while Hades started talking to him "Naruto, why don't you send these 'fangirls' of yours to the deepest parts of the underworld? The more you send them there the better you can focus on your training," said the former ruler of hell as he gives ideas to Naruto to get rip out the souls of his fangirls."You don't know how much I want to do that, but I still need more training in controlling shikai before that's even possible, Hades" thought Naruto. He didn't hear anything response. "Hades? Hmm, must be working on something." Hades was always looking for way to improve him, so he lets it go and continues eating.

/Deeper part of Naruto's mind/

Hades can be seen walking down a hallway with water on the floor and pipes lining the wall glowing three distinct colors, blue, red, and black. Reaching the end of sewer, he walks towards a huge gate with a paper seal in the middle of it. As he looked in the darkness behind the cage, two pairs of giant red eyes stared back. These eyes belong to none other than one and only nine tailed fox, the bijuu Kyuubi "**So you have come again Hades. Are you going to finally release me so that I can be free to destroy this cursed village**" says the hopeful demon fox as he becomes restless at the thought of his release.

"No, you sad, little fox. I will not release for you will to be forgotten soon enough." "**Why? What are you talking about?**" "Why, you ask? Well, my dear fox, when Naruto fully masters our power that is so great that earth will tremble and the sky torn asunder. He be strong enough to make gods, mortals, and demons alike bow before his might. At that stage he could make your destructive rampage in this word look like the pathetic tantrum of a spoiled child. All you can do is watch as all that death, blood, and fear as caused without your help. You will be forgotten," said Hades. He spoke the truth for the fox was so deep in Naruto's mind he could even communicate with Naruto if he tried. He was condemned to only see what Naruto sees and nothing more, a spectator for eternity. That didn't sit well in Kyuubi's mind

**"You bastard when I get free from this hell hole, I'm coming after you and brat. I'll make you wish you had never existed!" **yelled the fox, eyes promising nothing but pain and death to both of Naruto and Hades when he breaks free.

Hades just smiles at the Kyuubi's idle threat, knowing full well that the fox knew he couldn't get out. Hades turns and walks away from the fox leaving a few parting words. "Go ahead and try but your power will never reach Naruto's no matter how hard you tried. You. Will. Be. Forgotten." With those last words, Hades disappears into the dark, leaving behind an enraged and terrified fox demon who could do nothing except roar meaningless curses at the empty hallway.

/Out side of Naruto's Mindscape/

Naruto had finished his lunch and waiting for the bell to ring, so he could return to class. While he was waiting, he decides to take a small nap in the tree and dreams of a world where he is floating in darkness. Oddly in this world, he could see that it wasn't just an empty void, but rather a flow of shapeless mass that danced to the rhythm of his mind. This flow shifts under his feet, caresses his skin, and ruffles his hair. He felt at peace here as he let the darkness envelop him and was content to just stand in one spot not wanting to move or do anything that might disturb this sense of tranquility.

Unknown to the sleeping Naruto, a certain two Hyuuga twins sat under him eating they launch while they talk about the object of their shared interest "I wonder where Naruto is. No one has seen him since he up and disappeared when lunch began" said Hinata to her twin sister, though one would merely think of them as normal due to the fact that they don't look that much alike "Like I care about him, he's cold, distant from everyone, but kind to animals and- " "And we like him," completed Hinata as she and Hanabi were blushing at the truth They both really like Naruto but they keep the crush a secret to everyone but themselves.

They quickly suppress their blushes "Everyone is going to find that we like him aren't they, Hinata?" sighs Hanabi "I don't know Hanabi. Maybe not, if we're careful, but I don't know" says Hinata as she plays with her fingers.

While Hanabi and Hinata are talking the object of their conversation wakes up and looks down at them and ponders on what they are talking about, before deciding to give in his curiosity and eavesdrops on them.

"Hinata, do you think that Naruto would like our cooking? I mean mother did teach us how," says Hanabi as she tries to not talk about too much of their mother who passed away a few years ago.  
"I hope so Hanabi if he doesn't like our cooking then we tried our best" said Hinata as she smiles knowing that if Naruto didn't like they cooking then he's not worth their time. It would be hard at first, but they'd move on. What they didn't know that Naruto is listening to everything the two were saying.

"Well, that's different. Normally I don't hear girls that give me their cooking say they were taught by their mothers or even their fathers at the very least," thought Naruto with his face turning slightly green," I don't understand how they think is it's ok for their supposed food to still be moving after they're done cooking it. Hmmm Hanabi and Hinata seem sad when Hanabi mentioned their mother. Did something happen?"

"Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi, still haven't gotten over aunt's death. It has been 6 years," said the male Hyuga who was walking towards the twins with a girl who tied her hair in buns on each side of her head "Come on, Neji, go easy on them. I feel sorry for them" said the girl with the buns as she looking at the Hyuuga boy.

"Quiet, Tenten. Let the main branch brats speak for themselves if they have something to say about their pathetic mother," retorted Neji Naruto had heard enough and started to feel bad for the twins, so he decides to make his presence known. He jumps out of the tree and land in front of the Hyuuga sisters, surprising the two "N-Naruto," Hinata stutters while Hanabi starts wonder was he listening on them while they were talking.

Naruto looks at them and lifts his right hand. "May I please try some of your cooking Hinata, Hanabi" said Naruto out loud so everyone could hear him "Did Naruto just ask the Hyuuga girls to try their cooking?" said one of the stunned students while Naruto's fangirls flew into a blind rage at them "I bet it will taste so bad that Naruto will hate them after eating it" yelled a spiteful fangirl while the rest of the fangirls nodded in agreement, hoping the twins don't win Naruto's heart and win the war.

Both Hinata and Hanabi gladly gave a piece of their lunch since he asked so nicely. "H-here" stutteres Hinata gives Naruto a little bit of her sushi while Hanabi give him a beef egg roll that she made herself.

Naruto takes a bite of the two dishes while everyone stares at him in anticipation. After shallow the food, Naruto froze, making Hinata to and Hanabi think that he didn't like they cooking, but before they walk away in shame, Naruto spoke up "It's good. It's really good."says Naruto with a smile as he walks away.

"You two are really great cooks Hinata, Hanabi" The bell rings, but no one moves due to the shock that Naruto, Naruto the cold hearted, liked the twin's cooking. They get knocked out of their stupor when they hear yelling It wasn't just any yelling, no it was the screeching of dozens of Naruto fangirls. The sound from the screaming traveled through the village like a unstoppable tidal wave, shattering every glass object it met along the way.

"No no no no NO!, it can't be true Naruto-sama, our dark haired prince, likes their cooking, their… their garbage They've stolen his heart," said one of the fangirls (A/N Really just how deadly are fangirls anyway?) The fangirls continued their ranting; meanwhile everyone else ignored them and started walking back to class.

"Listen here you…" started the fangirl, ready to attack the focus of their ire, but the words died in their throat as both Hinata and Hanabi had gone to class as well. With no one there to listen to their **, the fangirls raced back to class to avoid be scolded by Iruka.

/That Evening/

All the students can be seen leaving the Academy and walking to their homes where their loving families. Naruto, on the other hand, walks toward the forest oblivious to the fact that he had two new shadows, Hinata and Hanabi are following *coughcoughstalkingcoughcough* him to the same place that he's going.

As Naruto enters the forest, he immediate starts training. Choosing to focus on ninjutsu that day, he flies through handsigns before screaming out the name of his attack "Fire Style: Fireball No Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. While the Hyuuga's twins were familiar with the attack as it was commonly used in Konoha, they were still shocked at the appearance of the fireball. They know that normal the fire ball is supposed to be a reddish orange, instead before them was a far more dangerous black fireball.

"No way, No one has ever fired a black fireball before" whispers Hanabi, while Hinata is speechless awe of what Naruto could do "Hanabi, he's amazing," says Hinata while blushing up a storm.

"Yeah he is, but don't faint on me sister. I doubt I'd be able to carry you home," says Hanabi as the two shared the same thought about how they could be strong like Naruto. Though they have the same goal, they want to be strong for different reasons. Hinata wants to be strong so her father won't call her weak anymore while Hanabi wants to be strong to protect her sister and friends from anyone unwise enough to attempt to harm them. Snapping out of their daydream, the two realize just how late it is and prepare to run home.

"Come on, Hinata, let's go. It's late and father will probably be mad at us for being out so late" say Hanabi, clenching her teeth when saying the word" father". Hinata understands Hanabi's anger towards their father as she felt the same way sometimes. After they mother died, their father became the cold Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga, to them and they miss the way he was before, a caring and loving father.

Both Hinata and Hanabi start for home but to their surprise, they are surrounded by enemy ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Their goal was simple: obtain the Hyuga's bloodline. To that end they monitored Hinata and Hanabi for the perfect chance to catch them since the two, being clan heirs, didn't have the cursed marks on them.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, boys! Here are two defenseless little Hyuugas ripe for the picking, and the clan heirs no less. No curse mark bullsh*t this time, kiddies. Our Raikage has been dying to get his hands on your bloodline. With both of you being female, he might just pay double for this mission," says one of 5 cloud jounin. While thinking about the money they'd get, they charged at Hinata and Hanab, completely unaware of a certain black haired hero not so far away.

Naruto come to a halt mid handsign as he hears a scream. He was put on edge by how familiar the voices sounded. Focusing on area where he heard the notices the charka of 5 jounin level signatures and significantly weaker ones that were fading quickly.

"Someone must be in trouble. Well, I can't just leave them there." says the black hair boy as he fades from existence in a burst of speed, When Naruto reached his destination, he looked around at the torn up area. His eyes wondered over the broken branches and burnt grass until they zeroed on a satchel laying by a tree with contents spilled out. Naurto's eyes narrowed as he picked up a familiar bento box, the smell of lavender and sushi being the confirmation.

"Hinata… the other signature must have been Hinabi. I should've got here sooner. By the looks of this place, I was only a few minutes off. I can still save them," says Naruto before disappearing again following the five chakra signatures, making a quick stop at his house to get his zanpaktou, Hades. Naruto may be a bit cold hearted, but he still cares about his allies for the time being that is.

/15 Minutes Later…/

The 5 cloud jounin are racing towards the border of the fire county while carrying the Hyuuga twins and basking in their easiest job to date. "We're almost home free boys" says the leader of the group while the rest laugh at their victory. Before they can think about what they'll do once back in their own land, a bolt of black lighting flashes in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They quickly get into a pentagon formation and eye the surrounding forest for any possible ambush angle.

"That's far enough, Cloud scum" says a voice, causing the jounin to focus on the location of the voice only to see a 10 year old kid with black hair, carrying a sword. (a/n i not going to do the details yet since i still haven't decide yet) All 5 jounin immediately burst out laughing, thinking that it's a joke or something.

"Oh man, you must be kidding. You are just a brat. I bet you would wet yourself at sight of blood," says one of them while holding his side, making the others laugh even harder, Naruto's eyebrow twitch was the only outward sign of increasing rage. He points his left index and middle finger at the jounin who made the joke and whispered," Hado #4: Pale Lightening." Black lighting larger then before shoots out of his fingers and hits the cloud ninja right in the face, burning a hole right through.

"1 down, 4 to go" says Naruto as he gets into a basic kenjutsu stance, choosing not use his incompleted fighting style in case one jounin gets away and tells their Kage, "You think you're big, *ss wipe just because you get a lucky shot. Think again, brat" says the biggest guy while the two who were carrying the still unconscious twins put them down by a nearby tree so they could fight, too.

As the battle went on Naruto proved that rank was meaningless. He had taken a few hits but the four Jounin were looking much worse with the big guy losing an arm due to not getting out of the way fast enough and the others had some pretty bad cuts and burns. They were confused as to how this academy student was keeping pace with four Jounin. Was he one of those damn prodigies that Konoha always bragged about?

"Damn brat, who does he think he is?" said jounin leader who was only sporting a few deep cuts along his arms, While the 4 cloud jounin prepared to attack Naruto again, he thought about his predicament. He was running low on chakra really fast since he had been enhancing his speed with chakra the entire fight, not to mention the fact that he had been in the middle of training before this whole fiasco started.

'Damn it. At this rate I will have no choice but to use shikai,' thinks Naruto knowing full well that using his shikai would be disastrous since he couldn't control its power yet, but he was running out of options "Naruto, I know that you can't control the Shikai yet but you have to if you want to save those girls. You know that," said Hades as though he is uncertain what the outcome would be if Naruto unleash shikai now.

As Naruto trying to figure out others ways to defeating the cloud nin, one of them launches a jutsu at him, catching off guard. Barely dodging, Naruto is sent flying toward a tree. The success of the attack spurs the jounin to charge Naruto, leaving Hinata and Hanabi alone.

"Not so tough now are you little **. What? Are you tired all of a sudden?" says the huge guy using his only arm to hold up Naruto by the hair. "Anyway last words before I take my time killing you?" said the jounin as the other three bring out they kunai and prepare to stab Naruto.

While the jounin talk to Naruto, both Hinata and Hanabi wake up and see Naruto about to get killed. "Naruto!" scream the twins causing Naruto to look at them. Looking into their eyes, he sees that they actually care. Neither of them wants him to be killed because of them.

Even as the cloud jounin begin slashing him, Naruto is only focused on one thing. 'They… care. They really care about me unlike those fangirls. They just want me as a damn trophy. That settles it. I will save you, Hinata, Hanabi,' thought Naruto as he grabs his Zanpaktou.

"Bring Death to All, Both Man and God, Hades!" yells Naruto as his body explodes wit power. The same bright dark light from 5 years ago erupts from his body blinding the twins. As their vision returns, they bore witness to death given form. The being that stood before them sent a shiver down their spines, and they weren't the only ones. The four jounin backed away from Naruto as they feel an overwhelming pressure bear down on their very soul. Hinata and Hanabi fainted from the pressure so they didn't bear witness to the being before them. Naruto Uzumaki was not the same person.

Naruto's eyes had inverted. The sclera had become black, and the pupil and iris had become solid white. A faint, black flame rested upon his head in the shape of a crown. The same black flames cover his hands and feet. Fangs jutted out over his bottom lip. A black cape rested on his shoulders under it, a black vest and blood red undershirt. The greatest change had been his sword. Before it had been a simple black katana with a stark white edge, an ouroborus cross guard, and a pommel wrapped in black cloth. Now, that blade as was gone, in its place was a weapon that exuded a feeling of death and despair. The new blade appeared to have only one edge, but the blade had hook-like grooves along the edge in intricate designs made to tear flesh as well as cut. There was no cross guard, and the sword had kept its basic colors from before the transformation. (A.N. see for view of the shikai sword.)

Naruto basked in this new found power. "Amazing, simply amazing! I feel invincible, but I can't lose focus though. I don't know how long I can hold this form." Thought Naruto while glaring at the sweating jounin. Suddenly Naruto disappear, and appear in front of the jounin with one arm.

Grabbing the man's face with a flaming hand, Naruto spoke in a mocking tone." I thought you were going to kill me. Any last words. No? Well then. give me your soul!, Endo e no Pasu!(Path to the End)" Other cloud jounin could only stare as their friend's body shrivel up and turned to ash before their very eyes, leaving behind only his soul which was still in Naruto's hands.

"Perish!"yelled Naruto as his hand lit the soul on fire, filling the forest with the screams of agony from the damned soul Naruto turned to the three remaining jounin and pointed his sword at them."You're next, Kage no Sōgi (Shadow Funeral)." With that, the blade of his sword disintegrated into dark matter and rushed towards them. More screams of pain filled the night as a dark light pierced the sky almost like it was meant to show the world that a new great power was here to change everything.

/The Next Day/

Thanks to the lightshow from the previous night, some of the Konoha ANBU were sent to investigate and found the twins and Naruto sleeping in the demolished clearing. They quickly take them back to the village and to the hospital to check for any injuries. The twin were fine with only a few minor bruises, but Naruto had been inflicted with a number of wounds on his arm that would leave some scars even with his increased healing factor. Thanks to that and mild charka exhaustion, Naruto would have to stay in the hospital for a couple days. At least that's what Hinata and Hanabi thought.

At the Academy both Hinata and Hanabi walk into the class before it starts. To their surprise, they see Naruto in the room with bandages warp around his arms while his fangirls are bothering him with questions about his injuries. Some included what had he fought or did he get hurt while training and so on. Naruto never answers any of them, but when he sees Hinata and Hanabi, he gets up and walks over to them.

"Are you two okay? Did there cloud ninjas did anything to you two?" he asks as he look at the twins "No we fine but you should be in the hospital you are really hurt and-"

"Don't worry. I'm okay look see?" said Naruto cutting off Hinata as he moves his arms like nothing happened "B-But you were being stabbed to death just to save us" said Hanabi as she feels bad for what Naruto had to go through just to rescue them.

"Like I said don't worry Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan. I will always come to your rescue," he says as he takes his new seat in between the two sisters and continues talking to them. As Naruto talks to the Hyuuga sister, his fangirls seething in rage while the sister were on cloud nine.

"He said chan," they thought in unison with blushes on their faces.

/That Night at Naruto's Apartment /

As Naruto goes to sleep he has that dream again of him standing alone in the dark void. This time, however, two bright lights appear behind Naruto. He turns to see both Hinata and Hanabi smiling at him which makes him smile a true smile for the first time in 5 years.

From that point the rest of the days at the Academy were fun for Naruto. After all, he found two new friends that he would always protect no matter what.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

done what do you readers think? leave a review

and big thanks to forsakenkyo-kun and i really sorry for trouble

next time other time skip 6 years later

and also there going to be only 4 girls for Naruto cya later


	3. Chapter 2

Death Upon Gods, Hades

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yo welcome to another chapter of Death Upon Gods, Hades.

Last time Naruto unleashed his Zanpaktou and save both Hinata and Hanabi.

in this chapter its other time skip but 6 years later so enjoy

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Death Upon Gods,Hades

Chapter 2. Graduation day

Its been 6 years since Naruto saved the Hyuga twins and became really close friends with them. He enjoyed having them around much to the ire of his fangirls. They held a deep hatred for the twins because they thought that both Hinata and Hanabi stole their "dark hair prince's" heart.

At the Academy, today was special today was a day away for the gennin exam , the test students had to pass to start their life within the ranks of Konoha after Graduating.

Here we found Naruto wearing black cape, a blood red undershirt, black Aubu pants, and gauntlets on his arms. ( A/N think Jin Kazama's gauntlets from tekken 6 only the top is silver). He still wore bandages over his eyes, and his black hair has grow longer over the pass 6 years. Beside him is his zanpaktou, Hades.

Naruto is sitting at his spot under the tree with the swing looking at a window waiting for two of his very close friends the Hyuga twins, his only friends at the Academy. His fangirls still continue trying to win him back from the twins, but the harder they tried, the more Naruto wants stays with the twins.

Speaking of twins both Hinata and Hanabi can be seen walking into the courtyard. Hinata is wearing a heavy lavender jacket which hid her figure along with black shinobi pants. Her sister, Hanabi, is wearing the similar clothes, but the colors are different. She opted for a beige colored jacket, and the zipper of Hanabi's jacket is open, showing off a tight, black tank top. Her outfit got a lots attention from the academy boys, but she only did it so that to get Naruto's attention.

(A/N: Everyone are in their Shippuden outfits except Naruto)

Upon seeing Naruto the twins walk up to him and smile. "Morning Naruto, ready for the exam tomorrow?" says Hanabi as she sits on his left while Hinata sits on the right.

"You could say that but I only worry about you two." said Naruto as he smiles at both Hinata and Hanabi which making the two lightly blush.

"T-there's no need to worry Naruto-kun. We can take care of ourselves," stutters the blushing Hanabi while she looks at her twin sister whose head starts looking like a tomato at the moment.

Naruto laughs a bit while he seeing Hanabi who trying to cool down Hinata. They stand up and head to their classroom within the Academy building. While entering the building, one of Naruto's fangirls glares at the laughing twins.

"Look at them, the Hyuga sluts toying my dark prince with their black magic to make him not seeing his true love" says the fangirl of Naruto who was very, VERY jealous of Hinata and Hanabi.

"What do you mean true love. Get lost, bitch. Naruto-kun is my true love," screeched a voice from behind the girl. It belong to another fangirl equally as jealous as her. Other fangirls of Naruto are attracted to the ruckus and soon start fighting each other over who Naruto belonged to.

While the brawl occurred outside, a boy in a grey fur jacket, possessing fangs tattoos on each side of his cheeks sat in the classroom with his faithful companion, a large white dog. His feral appearance was further exaggerated by the angry look in his eyes. The reason behind his anger was one Naruto Uzumaki, namely his relationship with Hinata.

"Damn it, why does Hinata hang around with that dark haired, cold hearted fuck?" grumbles Kiba while Akamaru sighs in annoyance at his master.

Sitting on the other side of Kiba is Shino Aburame, a quiet person who had a reputation of be a bit creepy due to his long tan trench coat with a high collar and dark sunglasses. Those who knew him, knew while quiet he made for a good friend in fact he was like a brother to both Hinata and Hanabi. Thus he made it his job to keep Kiba in check mostly so Kiba doesn't get himself killed by Naruto for being a dumbass.

"Kiba, just let it go," started Shino. "You've gotten yourself beaten many times by Naruto. He's a lot stronger then you." Shino spoke the truth as over the past 6 years Kiba has been hitting on Hinata in order to get her to go out with him only to get himself beaten the hell by Naruto due to pushing too much.

"So? He's just lucky, thats all," retorted Kiba.

"Yes, 386 times lucky" responded Shino as he rolls his eyes behind his shades. This reminder only serves to compound Kiba's anger due to his embarrassment about getting beaten by Naruto so many times.

"Tomorrow is my day to out shine that asshole. I will show Hinata that Naruto is nothing more a weakling and then she'll have no choice but to go out with me this time," says Kiba. He puffed out his chest as his imagination went wild with dreams of defeating Naruto and wining Hinata's love, eventually living happily ever after, at least in his head.

"If you die tomorrow, Inuzuka, I want you to know that I'm marrying your sister, Hana, in few years," said Shino in his signature monotone, shocking Kiba with the news.

"Y-you asshole. You're telling me this now?" yelled Kiba while the dog boy stares with wide eyes at his friend who just said he's marrying his sister without knowledge.

"Well I telling you this because I know that Naruto will kill you this time for sure" said Shino as he shrugs his shoulders, believing Naruto would kill Kiba for good this time around.

"D-don't say that Shino I'll beat him and then get my trophy this time for sure" said Kiba without noticing the shadow that grew behind him as he waited for Shino's reply which he never came as he was no longer looking at Kiba.

"Shi-" before Kiba could ask Shino what was wrong, he found himself a sword flash into existence between him and Shino. Gulping with fear upon recognizing the sword, Kiba turns to see Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi standing looking at him with in hate they eyes.

"Well Kiba look like I'm going to have to kill you in the Taijutsu part of tomorrow's exam for you to finally learn huh?" said Naruto coldly while leaking out a fair bit of killing intent. His fangirls swooned for joy, thinking about how cool he looked with bandaged glare and sword held straight out in front of him right next to Kiba's head. (a/n I'm got to ask. Just how dangerous are fangirl? And I do mean it. Answer my question first get a virtual cookie or a cake.) Both Hinata and Hanabi glare at the surrounding fangirls with faces that screamed 'Leave him alone you harpies or else.' Sure enough, the fangirls back away under the heated glaze of the Hyuga twins.

Kiba knows that he's in trouble cause if he does do something so he doesn't look like a fool in front of Hinata, making her view him as a dumbass. (a/n Too late for that.) Not to mention saving face in front of everyone else in the class. With this in mind, Kiba decides to fight Naruto right there and now.

"Fine, then we can finally see how much a loser you really are," said Kiba with out thinking. He didn't know that only piss off Naruto's fangirls while Hinata and Hanabi thought of him as an idiot for saying that consider his record. Without another word Naruto, Hinata, and Hinabi go back to they seats while the fangirls proceed to attack Kiba for calling their beloved a 'loser'.

The next day at the Academy and its the day of the exam and its in 3 parts: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. If a boy has the best score he should give the title of rookie of the year and same thing with the girls.

Now the first part of the exam is the genjutsu and some are bad at it while some are great at it. The test was simply enough, break out of a D-rank genjujutsu put on you by the teacher. Some students who weren't capable of freeing themselves within a specific amount of time were given a failing grade. A lot of fangirls were turned into crying messes by this protion of the exam.

After everyone was done with the genjutsu test, the ninjutsu portion was next. The test was to perform each of the three academy ninjutsus: the Clone jutsu, the Replacement jutsu, and the Transformation jutsu. Extra credit was given to those who performed a jutsu from outside these mandatory three. The best scores were Naruto for executing what would easily qualify as a B-ranked jutsu via his sword. Sasuke Uchiha was second place with a C-rank fire jutsu. Coming in second enrage the emo Uchiha annoyed that lost to a blind fool. Tied for 3rd are Hinata and Hanabi who both used Gentle Fists techniques from their clan,

The final portion of the exam was to be taijutsu tournament, which would be separated into two groups, one tournament for the boys and other for the girls. The small tournament went on in a predictable fashion. In the boy's tourney, the only fight that stood out were Uchiha Sasuke's as he had a habit of going out of his way to injury and or embarrass his opponent who were mostly student from non-shinobi families. Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru used the least amount of energy to win their bouts usually with a ring out. Chouji and Kiba, being more heavily gear towards Taijutsu used clan techniques. In the semi finals were Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Choji( had beat Shino after Shikamaru forfeited his match against Naruto).

While the male tournament was at least a little interesting, the kunoichi trainees' tournament was an outright boring disaster. Hinata and Hanabi decimated the fangirls that tried to avenge the stolen heart of their idol. The only other ones that made any progress to the semi-finals were Sakura and Ino though they had a lot more difficulty with their matches thanks to barely being better than the other fangirls in the class.

The first fight of the semi finals were about to begin and the first two to fight were Naruto and Kiba from the male tournament. Everyone was betting on Naruto since he had been demolishing Kiba since starting the Academy. He was especially going to destroy Kiba thanks to yesterday's comment from Kiba. This combined with the evil look in Naruto's eye means that Kiba was definitely going to die or maybe one way trip to a long stay in the hospital.

"Now the match between Naruto and Kiba is about to begin" Says the sensei who was serving as the judge. He had brown hair with scar across his nose and cheeks, and his name is Iruka. He and his assistant Mizuki were the referee of the day's matches cause they know this could get ugly, for Kiba at least.

"Are you two ready?" asks Iruka as he lifts his right arm.

"You bet me and Akamaru will show the dobe whose the real alpha around here!" yells Kiba with a smirk , which makes everyone except Naruto sweat drop at his words.

"Enough fooling around Kiba this time I'm going be serious" said Naruto while he reaches for the bandages covering his eyes.

Everyone even Iruka and Mizuki are freaking out because of the fact that this is the first time Naruto has ever taken his bandages off in the Academy.

Naruto after taking off his bandages, the scars over his closed eyes are clearly visible. He opens his eyes slowly showing their true color, a cold blue, which makes all the fangirls scream loudly, so loud they woke the dead… literally.

-At a Mysterious Hideout in Rice Country-

A person who, besides his gray hair, looked only a year or older than the potential gennin back in the Leaf Village, could be seen entering a room. He is checking the items around the room that looks much like a laboratory and a glass jar which contained a hand within it sat on desk in the room. The hand had a simple gold ring with kanji on it. The gray haired youth suddenly heard a faint screaming, the kind known to come from only one type of heinous species, fangirls. Suddenly the hand in the jar starts to move its fingers thoroughly freaking out the teen. After the screaming stopped so did the hand's movements. Shaking his head, the teen walked away acted like the event didn't happen.

-Back to the Match-

Both teachers cover their ears along with the students immediately when the screaming started while the fangirls have heart shaped eyes due to finally seeing their dark prince's eyes after for so long.

Naruto tosses Hades to both Hinata and Hanabi. "Hold my sword for me, this won't take long," said Naruto gazes at Kiba with his cold, blue eyes.

"Ready Iruka-sensei."

Kiba freezes in froze when he heard Naruto say that he going to be serious. This got him thinking, 'That means he was never serious in our past fights. If that's the case why would not use his sword?' (A/N Never said he'd have smart thoughts.)

He was brought out of his musings when he heard one statement from Iruka, "Hajime!"

In a flash Kiba is airborne barely he feeling the begins of pain all over his body. 'W-what just happen? How did I get airborne? Why does my body feels like that its in pain?' a few of the thoughts of Kiba had while still in the air then.

"Kageken: Kage ga jōshō"(Shadowfist: Shadow Rising)" says Naruto while he vanishes into his own shadow. As Kiba is above to hit the ground, Naruto shoots up from Kiba's shadow and yells out "Kage Rasshu wa Daunbīto! (Shadow rush beat down)" Naruto then proceeds to rain multiple of punchs and kicks on Kiba while his extremities were covered in shadowy aura. Kiba and Naruto were floating higher and higher off the ground as the punishment continued.

Everyone except Hinata and Hanabi flinched at the beating thinking Naruto was literally killing Kiba this time around. When the attacks finally stop, Kiba falls down to earth quickly gaining speed with his descendent. Naruto flies down to and then Naruto put his feet at Kiba's underarms and grabbing dog boy's legs.

"Kageken: Dākudaibā (Shadow Fist: Dark Diver)" said Naruto as he and Kiba come crashing down back to earth creating a huge crater.

Everyone look at the center of the crater only to see a still alive but unconscious Kiba covered in dirt and dark bruises. Standing next to dog boy was a pristine Naruto who was now putting his bandages back on.

Iruka being the first to get over his shock calls the match," The winner is Naruto"

Naruto walks back to Hinata and Hanabi while Mizuki takes the unconscious Kiba to the hospital. The Hyuga twins check up on the condition of the dark hair boy.

"Naruto are you okay?" says Hinata as Hanabi hands Hades back to Naruto.

"Yeah I fine but thanks for asking Hinata. Thanks for holding my sword Hanabi" said Naruto as he gives the twins one of his rare smiles.

Both Hinata and Hanabi blush slightly. "N-no problem Naruto after all we are friends," said Hanabi as she and Hinata internally wished they could be more.

"But Hanabi-chan to me you and Hinata-chan are more just friends. I see you two as my light in this world," said Naruto as he goes to sit down to nearby tree and the Hyuga twins were both sporting some intense blushes while following him.

An hour later Iruka called Naruto to step in the ring for the final match of the male tournament but he saw Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi are having a nap it was so cute that it almost hurt Iruka to wake up Naruto. "Naruto wake its time for the final match" said Iruka as he feels that he had just woken up death himself when he saw Naruto waking up in a angry mood as displayed by a large tick mark on his forehead but he wakes up anyway. Naruto, before standing up, wakes up both Hinata and Hanabi.

"Huh? Naruto whats up?" said Hanabi who rubbing her eye as her sister does the same Hinata.

"Its time for the final match for both sides right sensei? How did the girl's semi final match end up? Hinata and Hanabi were both asleep with me." said Naruto with a bit of curiosity in their voice while he looking at Iruka.

"Oh that. Well Sakura and Ino fought their match. They ended up knocking each other out, so Hinata and Hanabi are the finalists in the women's division."

-In the ring-

Sasuke Uchiha, the second best student in the Academy and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre caused by his older brother Itachi Uchiha, waited for the enigma that is Naruto to how up in the ring. It frustrated Sasuke to no end to see Naruto as the top student and not himself. He refuses to be second best to a clanless cripple and he would win this match to show Naruto who is the best student. After all he was an Uchiha, the elite of the elite with no equals.

Sasuke stops his chain of thoughts when he sees Naruto step in the ring while the Hyuga twins join the students on the side lines.

As Naruto faces Sasuke in the ring, both of Naruto's and Susuke's fangirls start cheering but they are quickly stopped to glare at one another since both fan clubs were eternal enemies of one another. The girls who are trying to be real kunoichi found this really annoying because the fangirls' behavior only served as a disgrace to the name of Kunoichi.

Naruto getting annoyed by the fangirls' antics decides to do something about. He lifts his hand "Hado 31: Shakkaho" said Naruto while he fires a red bust at the fangirls causing a explosion immediately. As the smoke clears away, there were only toasted, unconscious fangirls.

While the rest of the students are looking at dark hair boy and one of them nod their head and says, "It's about time you did that." With that settled everyone went back to the fight at hand.

Mizuki steps forward and stands between the two combatants. "The final match of the boys side. Its Sasuke Uchiha against the rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki. As agreed upon by both parties before the match, this isn't restricted to just taijustu but all their ninja skills" says Mizuki as Sasuke gets into his family fighting stances, the Interceptor Fist, while Naruto got into his Shadow Fist stance. Both were still at the ready as Mizuki brought his hand down.

"Hajime!" yells Mizuki getting out of the way.

"Not going to take off your bandages, baka? I'm stronger than the Inuzuka"

Then Sasuke decides to trash talk to attack Naruto mentally and said "When I finally defeat you maybe I will take one of those two Hyuga girls and make her my bride to be or maybe just go straigh t-." Before the dumb ass Uchiha could finish his sentence he was doubled over with a fist in his stomach.

"W-when did he attack?" though a confused Sasuke who got kicked straight in the face, sending him flying into the air. Thus began the beating of his life well more like two beatings of his life and the next. He'd be joining Kiba soon.

As Sasuke started falling down to earth, he heard "Uchina, you cross line just for that I going to break every bone in your body but don't worry you still take your ninja carrier" said Naruto who next to Sasuke and he brought out his sword Hades.

"Yamiken sutairu: Yami no Ikari (Darkness Sword style: Fury of the Darkness" says Naruto as dark aura spreads from body across the sky and surrounds him and Sasuke.

Blinded, Sasuke begins to panic, but he is helpless when he feels a cut on his cheek. He starts to feel a searing pain as he feels slash after slash all over his body.

'Make it stop. Just make it stop,' thought the fearful Uchiha as his sight returned as he fell out of the black miasma to a waiting Naruto below him.

"Hado 63: Raikoho" said Naruto as he fires a busted of black colored lighting from his lift hand towards the beat up Uchiha who was too injured to move in the air. With body not listening to his will, Sasuke was an easy target for the bust of lighting, causing him to start losing consciousness from the pain, so much pain.

The darkness within the sky disappeared as Sasuke was about to hit the ground, but Naruto catches his leg in his hand right before he's about crash face first into the dirt. This however was not in act of mercy, Naruto wasn't done yet with him.

"Bakudo 61: Rikijoukoro" said Naruto as he points his index finger at Sasuke, generating a spark of yellow energy which summons six thin wide beams of light that slams into Sasuke's midsection holding him in place.

Sasuke struggles to move after recovering enough to regaining his bearings," Why can't I move? What did you do to me? Answer me," groans Sasuke through his pain as he wonders how Naruto was doing all these jutsu without any handsigns.

"Uchiha you haven't forgotten what I've told you at the beginning of the match already have you? I said that I would break every bone in your body. I always make good on my words. Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, Hadō 33 Sōkatsui" said Naruto as dark aura encompasses his body as he fires a burst of blue energy at upside down Uchiha.

Everyone but Hinata and Hanabi sees a now toasted Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto looked back at the crowd and pointed at the Uchiha. It was a clear sign of saying 'Mess with my friends, and you will pay". The teachers were just as confused as the class because they didn't know what techniques Naruto used during the match as they were clearly not ninjutsu at all.

"The winner and still rookie of the year, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Iruka while one of Sasuke's more rabid fangirl Sakura gained a pissed look in her eye, which was hard to take seriously because of her skinny frame, large forehead and pink hair. Upon seeing 'her' Sasuke on the ground unconscious and smoking, she shifts her glare to Naruto. Combined with her anger at her match with Ino, Sakura decides to take out her rage on Naruto which was a bad idea as the foolish fangirl would find out soon enough.

"You Idiot! Why Didn't You Let Sasuke-kun Win? He's an Uchiha, the greatest clan of Leaf Village, unlike you who has no clan at all," said the angry Sakura while everyone around backed away from her general area. Most of the students were thinking that Sakura was either really brave or on just plain stupid. With her next statement they figured out which one when Sakura said something that she shouldn't say.

"And those Hyuga sluts that you call 'friends' are weak bi-" before Sakura never finished because Naruto appeared before and slash at her face with Hades. Sakura screamed while grabbing her left eye.

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful you can still use that eye, say any bad to Hinata and Hanabi again and next time It won't be another scatch next time, I will remove it," says Naruto in a cold voice as he walks toward the Hyuga twins.

Sakura who screaming in pain while her blood if flowing out of the wound and calling for help, but no one helps the pink hair girl. (a/n hahahah take that you pink haired bitch. And yes I really hate Sakura. Flame me all you want, but it won't change a thing. I'd just use them to warm my soul.) Finally Iruka takes her to the nurse's office (a/n Iruka is a teacher he has to help his students) and then comes back telling that Sakura would recover fully in a few days, but no one cared.

"Next up, the final match between the finalists of the female tournament. Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga please come to the sparring circle."

The twins glance at one another, nod their heads, and walk towards the ring. Naruto stopped them both with a hand on their shoulder. "Both of you are my lights. Do your best and shine brightly for me, ok?" said Naruto quietly for only them to hear. Both blushed and nodded their heads and entered the ring. Both had a serious look on their face as they face each other. Byakugan glared into Byakugan.

Iruka stepped forward as the referee of this match. He raised his hand and said"Just to be clear the rule of the final match still applies. All ninja skills are allowed. Are you ready?"

"Yes," says Hanabi.

"Yes, sensei," says Hinata.

"Ok, hajime!"

The fight between the Hyuga that followed could only be described as a work of art. The twins flowed into their clan's Gentle Fist style as if by second nature. Since their close call six years ago, they have constantly been training so they could defend themselves no matter what the situation. Hinata made use of her superior flexibility to flow around her sister's strike but Hanabi was fast enough to avoid her counterstrikes. They kept this battle close quarters. They understood that this would be a test between them, a battle of skill to see who the stronger of the two.

Five minutes this flawless dance continued, before Hanabi overextended her strike at Hinata's shoulder. Hinata immediately took advantage of the opening and tapped the tenketsu points in her sister right leg to take her speed advantage away. Hanabi replied in kind and attacked Hinata right shoulder with a palm strike.

They jump away from each other to catch their breath. "I won't lose!" they thought at the same time as their Byakugans flared back to life.

Recognizing she had to keep her sister at bay to regain the use f her leg, Hanabi flew into handsigns and call out her jutsu. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"

Hinata did her best to dodge the dozens of small fireballs that flew at her unfortunately anticipate her sister firing multiple kunai and shuriken at her right as she was trying to regain her bearings. Having no time to dodge, Hinata started expelling charka from every tenketsu in her body and started spinning, deflecting all the projectiles away.

"Kaiten!" said Hinata after she stopped her rotation, sweating a bit from the charka use.

"I see you've improved since our last spar, onee-chan," said a shocked Hanabi as couldn't believe her sister has already mastered one of their family's most prized techniques.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan, but still that is for another time. Now, though, we must finish this. I know you are tired as well," said the slightly panting Hinata.

"Fine then. Let's see if your Heavenly Rotation can stop this. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu{Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" yelled Hanabi after flying through another set of handsigns she blenched out a large fireball at Hinata's position.

The flames covered the ground after a large explosion on impact. Hanabi watched the flame with some trepidation, hoping she didn't just kill her sister. Still she remained vigilant and left her Byakugan activated. She suddenly heard a light crumbling sound coming from behind her in her blind spot. As swiftly as she could, she turns and gives a palm strike to the threat only for her hand to pass through the smiling Bushin of her sister. The next thing Hanabi felt was a palm strike uppercut to the chin courtesy of Hinata.

Landing hard on her back, Hanabi struggled to sit back up. She was quickly pinned down by her sister who held a kunai to her throat. "I win this time, imoto (little sister)," said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Damn it, I almost had you. I surrender," sighed Hanabi with a pout.

"True but you let your guard down enough for my Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) and Bushin no Jutsu combination to take you out," says Hinata as she picks Hanabi off the ground.

"The winner of the match and the female tournament is Hinata Hyuuga. Congratulations to both of you. That was a fine match, one worthy of a kunoichi of the leaf," said Iruka as both girl get back up and walk back to a clapping Naruto.

"Now that is how kunoichi are suppose to fight. Great use of tactics ladies, I'm proud of both of you," said Naruto with a bright smile.

Blushing under the praise, they says their thanks. However looking at themselves they knew they needed a bath or at least a change of clothes. Hinata's coat was covered in dirt and scorched in a number of spots thanks to her close encounter with that last fire ball. Hanabi was in slightly better condition only slightly covered in dirt.

Iruka stands before the class of ninja hopefuls," Everyone, the exam is now over. We will now distribute the hitai-ate to those of you who passed the final exam. Will the following people please come with me back to the classroom please: Shino Aburame…"

Time skip around 9 PM

Naruto sat in his usually training forest relaxing with his new headband and his sword Hades. He enjoyed the cool air that blew the tassels of his protector over his eyes. Even with the peace and quiet surround him, he just couldn't get over the foreboding feeling in him. Something is going to happen, sadly he was right.

Hanabi came running into the clearing. Panting, she manages to say," Naruto help it's Onee-chan. She's been kidnapped by Mizuki-sensei. He took advantage of her being tired from the exam and ambushed us while we were walking home. I heard from other people that he has also stolen the Forbidden Scroll" After saying this, Hanabi started shivering from explosive amount of killing intent bursting out of Naruto. If she wasn't certain before now she knows for sure that Mizuki is a dead man walking when Naruto gets his hand on him.

"Hanabi take me to him like so that I can show that fool what happens to those who hurt my friends," said Naruto darkly as a black aura could be seen leaking from beneath his hitia-ate.

-In the forest a mile from Konoha-

Mizuki could be seen gloating over his stolen spoils. "Everything is going plan. Once I cross the border, I can deliver the scroll to Orochimaru-sama and sell the Hyuga girl to any village that wants the Byakugan, Maybe Kumo?" said Mizuki, thinking of all the power and money he was going to get. Unfortunately his musings were cut short when he feels a large amount of KI focused completely at him.

Though a tough ninja in his own right, when Mizuki turned around, he almost pissed himself. He wasn't expecting to see the cold, blue uncovered eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki without his bandages and he look pissed off beyond. Afraid, Mizuki broke out into a cold sweat as he looked into those eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that a lord of death stood before him ready to pass judgment. Unconsciously he recognized that the being standing before him could end his life in a flash. Fearing his end was near, Mizuki decides to cut his losses and escape with his life.

"N-Naruto, there's no need to be too hasty. How about this? I'll put the girl and the scroll down, and you let me go, ok?" stutters Mizuki while he places the scroll and the unconscious Hinata and backs away slowly. Naruto just glared at the traitor.

When Mizuki was far enough from Hinata, Hanabi runs out from behind Naruto towards Hinata. "Hinata-neechan please wake up. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" cried the worried Hanabi. Seeing Hinata's condition did calm the angry Uzumaki a bit, but Mizuki decides to be attack Naruto emotionally. In doing so, he said something that he shouldn't have.

"Do you want to know reason why everyone hates you Naruto?" Mizuki as he planned to tell Naruto the secret that would take from him six years of friendship. Naruto's head swivels to Mizuki's location. "I'll tell you why. 16 years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village. Hundreds dies that day," says Mizuki as he told them that they already 'know'.

"So what everyone knows that the 4th killed the demon. What does that have to do with Naruto-kun" said Hanabi while Hinata starts regaining consciousness. They were confused when they heard Mizuki start laughing like it was a big joke.

"That is the cover story declared by the Sandaime Hokage to hide the truth from the younger generation, the truth about your friend Naruto," says Mizuki as he laughs even more. "The truth is that the 4th didn't kill the nine tails. No human has ever been able to kill a Tailed Beast. Instead he sealed it in a newborn baby and that is you, Naruto."

Mizuki points at Naruto and yells," You are the Nine Tails that attacked our home village 16 years. That's why everyone hates you." said Mizuki with a smirk, hoping he could broke Naruto and his only strong relationship within the village, thus destroying him.

"Is that it? That's the big secret?" said Naruto as if Mizuki told him leaves are green. "I don't care about of what you or the those stupid villagers think of me. You kidnapped Hinata. Trying to take my light away from me only has one consequence, DEATH!"

A ball of black energy appears on Naruto's hand suddenly while he starts chatting, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness, Hadō 90 - Kurohitsugi"

The black energy disappears from Naruto's extended hand.

Then out of nowhere a powerful torrent of gravity crashes down on Mizuki before it takes the form of a black box of energy, surrounded by in several spears of the same energy. The spears then pierce the box completely, lacerating Mizuki from head to toe. The box around Mizuki disappears leaving behind his mangled form with the spears of energy piercing him and pinning him to the ground.

"W-what is this? What do you do your demon?" choked out Mizuki as blood leaks from his mouth and wounds as he tries in vain to escape.

"Silence filth, this is your judgment." Pulling Hades off of his back, he calls forth his Shikai, "Bring Death to All, Both Man and God, Hades!" Reiatsu pour out of Naruto's body as a strong pressure settled on the clearing. Once in his shikai form, Naruto black eyes settled on the newly paled face of Mizuki. Mizuki lost all hope as he stared at the deity before him.

Lifting his flaming hand, he says something that chilled Mizuki to the bone," Give me your soul, Endo e no Pasu!"

As those words left Naruto's lip, Mizuki's mouth opened in a silent scream as his body shriveled up into dust leaving behind his pale blue soul still pinned by the spears, pain still visible on his face as death didn't release him from his torment. This transforms into shock as black coffin surrounds him again, leaving only his face visible.

"Now you die," says Naruto as he points his palm towards the coffin. "Hadō 88-Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" His hand fires a gigantic electricity blast of energy resulting in an enormous explosion that completely destroys the coffin along Mizuki's soul leaving nothing behind but a crater.

Naruto transforms back as he turns to see not only Hinata and Hanabi but Iruka as well. "Naruto what do you do?" asks the shock Iruka while Naruto ignores him out of concern for the twins.

"Are you two alright?" asks Naruto in a worry tone.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun. We're fine and thank you for saving me" said Hinata as she smiles while Hanabi smiles too. They both kiss him on the cheek.

Blushing heavily Naruto scratches his head while chuckling, "So you guys don't care about the Kyuubi?"

"Of course not you baka. We've known long enough that you're different, not exactly, but we could tell," says Hanabi as she points to her eyes.

"Besides, it doesn't change the fact that you saved me twice now. I think that more than anything proves you're no demon," adds Hinata with a smile.

Before Iruka could talk to Naruto again, ANBU appears from the shadows around the area as the Sandaime stepped forth.

"Naru-" before the old Hokage could finish saying anything, Naruto turned to the twins and says," You two are staying with me tonight"

After speaking, Naruto disappears with the twins using the Shushin no Jutsu. Left in the dust, the Sandaime just sighs. "He still won't listen to me but at least he's happy. He deserves that much at least," he says as he thinks about the team configurations. He shudders as he realizes that if he puts Naruto on a team besides the twins it wouldn't end well for the team or their sensei for that matter. It'd be a waste. Coming to a decision, he turns to Iruka, who stands at a attention.  
'Hmm, it's good to be Hokage sometimes, ' he thinks as he calls out his orders.

"Iruka!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Come with me, I need a report on what happened here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"ANBU"

"Sir!" called the four voices in unison.

"Clean this place up and head back to the barracks. We are done here."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

With that, the Sandaime and Iruka shushined back to the village.

-Skip time a month later-

A month has pass since the final exams and kidnapping of Hinata and the Forbidden Scroll. The villagers had heard that it was Naruto who stopped Mizuki from leaving as well killed the rouge shinobi. This combined with saving the Hyuuga heiress had changed the minds of a few citizen. Now some of them see Naruto as less of a blight on their village and more as a person. Others just stood steadfast in their thinking that demon was only hiding its true colors waiting to strike, and Mizuki was just the first of many victims to come.

Today at the Academy, all the former trainees who graduated the final exam are waiting in the classroom one last time. The reason was simple, today was the day they would find out what team they'd be put on to start their shinobi careers. Here we find Naruto talking with both Hinata and Hanabi mostly about what they'd do once they receive their assignment. They weren't the only ones talking as the classroom was abuzz with conversation about similar topics all doing with the team formations.

After for a while, Iruka finally entered the classroom with the list of teams. "I sorry I'm late every-" Iruka cuts himself off as he notices that no one is paying attention still locked in their own worlds. As a vein bulges in his forehead, he uses his patented 'Big Head justu' to get the attention of the class.

"EVERYONE, EYES FRONT AND SHUT UP!" yells Iruka as immediately getting the result he was looking for, a quiet class. "Anyway, today all of you are no longer students. Today you are all official Ninja of the Konoha, You will be treated as adults so I expect you to act as such. These will be my last words to you as your instructor. Serve your village well. Always remember to protect your comrades. Draw strength from yourself and your allies because in the field that could be all you have. Best luck to each of you, and I am grateful to have been your sensei."

"Now on to the teams selection, Team 1 …" says Iruka as he reads the list of teams for each students.

…

"Team 7 will be made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Good luck with him," said Iruka as he sweats drops because he knows that Kakashi is always late for anything and everything as has yet to pass a gennin team. He was brought out of his musing when hears Sakura screaming about true love conquering all and being on the same team as her Sasuke-kun.

"Team 8 are pairs of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Azumi Higashi your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi, I suggest being on your best behavior, Kiba" said Iruka shaking his head knowing Kurenai would dislike Kiba since she once had to look after both Hinata and Hanabi after their mother's death. They have told her everything Kiba has done. Knowing Kurenai, she would break his mind via genjutsu when she see the dog boy. Kiba being none the wiser merely raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged off Iruka's warning.

"Since Team 9 is still in circulation, lets skip on to Team 10 which will be Shikamaru, Choji and Ino your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi," says Iruka while he hearing Ino complain about being unfair or something about fat asses and lazy fucks. Iruka just sighs as he hears Shikamaru grumble about troublesome blondes.

"Skipping Teams 11 and 12. Team 13, well this is the first. This team will be made up of our rookie of the year as well a tie the kunoichi of year. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga, your sensei is" but before Iruka finish, he had to cover his ears because a really loud screaming permeated throughout the school. All of Naruto's fangirls are yelling out in anguish, "NO! Don't put our dark haired prince with those twin harpies!"

Quickly getting fed up with the fan girls, Iruka takes a deep breath and yells," SHUT UP!" After that the class was silent save for the quiet sobs of a few fan girls. Nodding his head, Iruka continues with the team selections. All the while he took notice of the grinning face of Naruto and his future teammates.

Iruka is happy for Naruto. He saw that their was a lot of potential for Naruto to be great, but the only thing that could be a problem would be bad teammates. To that end, he was happy Naruto didn't get separate from either of the sister. Of course both Hinata and Hanabi are really happy being paired up with Naruto their long time crush. They would definitely be a team to be reckoned with The Hokage must have seen that because this formation was his idea in the first place.

"Now as I was saying. The jounin sensei of Team 13 will be…"

That's all for this chapter.  
Sorry for taking so long hope you enjoyed it

Anyway next time we see what will happen now that Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi are all on the same team?

Who is their sensei?

Haha, guesses are welcome. Those who guess right will get a cookie. Anyway Review your thoughts are welcomed.

and also thanks again ForsakenKyo-kun


	4. Chapter 3

Death upon Gods, Hades

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hello and welcome Chapter 3 of Death upon Gods, Hades.

Last time was the Graduation and as well the death of Mizuki.

In this chapter we should take a trip to the future.

Let's begin

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 3 Vision of a Destroyed Future, Missions and Waves

Somewhere of Elemental Nations there is a small village the near the Land of Tea. In that village lives an old fortune teller, one of few who can truly see into the future.

This fortune teller's name is Madame Selphie. Ever since she was a kid, she had the gift to see about 10 years into the future and near limitless ability to see into the past within 10 year. She still had rules she had to follow, but she made sure to stay within her limit otherwise her power would be lost. Thanks to her gift many people come to her for help in personal matter ranging from finding their lost items, loved ones, the list goes on.

Madame Selphie however was nearing retirement at the tender age of 82. Having three years left to continue her services, she did her best to help a many people as possible before her retirement. Today though there was no one visiting her small shop and she was growing bored. Her favorite way to kill time it these cases was to explore the future at her leisure anyway.

"Maybe I should look into the future to see what it will be like. Who knows maybe it'll be a little better than last time," said Madame Selphie as she starts mediating in order to let her spirit leave her body to enable her clairvoyance.

Madame Selphie's spirit travels though time and space 10 years into the future in what can only be described as a stream of various colors. Once she exits out of a fold only she can perceive, her jaw drops at the sight before her. Her eyes are wide as she looks around her only to see the landscape completely and utterly destroyed. She couldn't what she was seeing everything is gone. Villages, people and animals or all signs of life were just gone along the once blue sky. Even that was now dark gray mirroring the full of despair of the environment.

"W-what happened? What did this?" said the spirit of Madame Selphie as she looked around frantically, wondering what happened to make this horrible future.

"I made this happen," says a voice of male with tone of monotony and despair from behind her.

Madame Selphie turns to see a man with beige eyes with long brown hair, the signature of the Hyuga clan. He was actually the former head clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

"W-what do you mean, sir? What happened here?" says the old lady as she asking the ghost of Hiashi.

Madame Selphie also has another gift to go with future sight, she could talk to the dead from the past or future in order to get some facts of the events that had happened so she could understand the future.

"My name is Hiashi of the Hyuga clan but there no Hyuga clan these days since all members of my clan have been wiped out because of my failures as a father and a human being," said Hiashi in a voice filled with sadness and regret.

"Please tell me what caused this Hiashi?" said Madame.

Hiashi took a moment to recall the biggest mistake of his life before speaking. "Not by what, but by who, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is also known as the man who destroyed this world, and I am the one who lit the fuse to our destruction, to this never ending nightmare. All because by my arrogance, I had taken away the only two people he ever loved. I killed them. I killed my own two daughters out of petty spite"

Hiashi then burst into tears before continuing. "It's because of me and my actions I created a monster of pure destruction. It's because of me. I made Naruto into that monster, a monster that lost his light, so he plunged the whole world into the same darkness along with him" said Hiashi as he cries of tears of regret while Madame Selphie could barely believe this was all done by one man.

"Tell me your story of the day you killed your daughters, the day you created that monster doomed the world," said Madame Selphie wanting to hear the story of Hiashi's greatest mistake.

Hiashi looks up the dark sky that no longer has any sun light for a very long time "how long has it t since Hinata's and Hanabi's death and the birth of my nightmare, Today course today marks a decade since that day, listen to this old fool's story, the story of Hyuga clan's greatest mistake" said Hiashi while trying taking his emotions in check.

-Hiashi Narration-

Its be 10 years now since both Hinata, and Hanabi became ninja and have reach the rank of chunin with their teammate as well their crush Naruto who was a cold person colder then I could have ever been, those were the times I was a horrible father to both Hinata and Hanabi cause I blame them mother's death.

And I always thought they were weak, that made our clan look weak especially with their love for Uzumaki. Back then I always hated him because I thought of him as a blight on the village. He was trash, with the Kyuubi that attack our home village long ago, sealed on his stomach.

"But I also found the boy strong, and he always carried a sword with him everywhere. No matter where he goes, whenever I see him alone he doesn't smile or look happy. I remember that the Sandaime once told me that Naruto was once a happy, carefree child when he was five and a half but he change when he turn 6. Something must have happened to him on that particular birthday that completely changed him. He entered the academy with all children of his age group. My nephew, Neji, told me about him always being alone, never even trying to make friends. I remember saying to myself," Good, that beast knows its place. It doesn't deserve to have friend. It doesn't deserve happiness." I realize now that I was such a fool to believe that.

"When they turned ten, both Hinata and Hanabi had gotten kidnapped by a Kumo ninja during a supposed peace negotiation with Cloud. Naruto was the one who saved them. I didn't care about that though. I was very angry and embarrassed that they were kidnapped in the first place. Choosing to vent my anger I them, I called them weak for not being able to sense their kidnapper. They were 10 and still learning how to be sense enemies. Most of all their guard would be down while in their own home. I wasn't thinking clearly then due to my arrogance and pride as the strongest family in the village. I let it go to my head to blind me and before I realize of what I done. Before I knew it I had begun to hate my own children. It was too late to change; too late to open my eyes to see of what I was doing was wrong. It was too late to stop the catastrophe of what I would set in motion.

In the years to come my daughter had become found of the Uzumaki going so far as to be their friend. Their relationship was further cemented by Naruto once again saving Hinata from being kidnapped by Mizuki. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Anyway the only time I've ever seen Naruto happy and smiling when he was with my daughters. I could tell that he was deeply in love with both of them as well with them deeply in love with Naruto. I hated it. The hate I had for Naruto and my daughter combined into a cold determination to destroy their happiness, but I needed to patience for my plan to have a full effect. With that in mind, I waited pass their becoming gennin, being put on the same team, even their chunin examination. I would destroy their illusion of happiness.

When Naruto away on a B rank mission, the Hyuga clan council and I decided to end their lives of my daughters as a means to break him, to make him know his place. Also we couldn't let the "demon" corrupt our heiresses. We had no way of knowing the madness we would unleash.

And the day that Naruto returned from the mission and he head toward to see both Hinata and Hanabi when he arrive the gates of mansion. We jumped him, sealed his charka points along with repression seals, and drag him into the compound. We sat him down and forced him to watch as our clan members took turns beating Hinata and Hanabi to nearly to death before his eyes. I had them branded with the Caged Bird Seal to remind there was no escape from the clan's laws. I was to the final executioner of both Hinata and Hanabi. I reveled in their pain, they were weak, and let themselves become the intertwined with this vagabond. The look of rage on the boy's face couldn't be described in words. Had he not been repression continuously by five members of our clan, he would have broken free to rescue them. He tried though with every ounce of his being he did, but we had planning and numbers.

Before I killed my daughters, I let them say their final words as a courtesy. Their words were a final proclamation of love for the Uzumaki before expressing how they were disappointed in the action of their ex-family. Those words made me see red. THEY were disappointed in ME! They who were weak pieces of trash in my eyes had the gall to say that to me. So I killed them, in a manner I saw best fit their crime of defying me, activation of the Caged Bird Seal. I didn't let up until their screams in died down into whimpers then silence. On that day at the peak of my insanity, I didn't killed just two innocent people but three for when Naruto heard they last words and final cries something in him snapped. The boy was silent for a long time, and for a moment I thought I had succeeded in my goal of breaking him. I was half right.

He lost himself to the darkness and unleashed a terrifying wave power that blew away all his captors, leaving them in pain and covered in black burns. When the dust cleared from the explosion, I looked at a being that could have been considered human but now was a faceless monster. I remember that a black mask forming on that thing's face with white lines leading from the eye hole as permanent tears signifying how much his heart was broken. Those piercing yellow eyes haunt me to this day. Precious people weren't the only thing I took from Naruto I had taken away whatever light he had left in his soul. He had been so close to giving the world another chance, but I take that chance away making Naruto into a monster that wants nothing but to destroy the world and everything in it.

When that mask completely covered Uzumaki's face, his body turns into a pure black, extremely muscled representation of its old self. Once the transformation was complete, he went on a rampage killing anyone and everyone in sight it was horrible. He had left his sword to rip apart everything with his now clawed hands. It was like seeing death given physical form, but it was much worse when he saw a young Hyuga child. He had shown no hesitation in grabbing the child head before crushing it before tossing the body aside like a broken doll. What he did to other members of my clan is too terrifying to speak in words, suffice to say when he left no body of intact among those he killed. He came back to the courtyard to retrieve his sword before continuing his rampage throughout the village. Men, women, children, shinobi, or civilian, it didn't matter, he slaughter anyone in line of sight with his sword not caring what life he had taken. Only reason I was alive was due to being blown into some bushes by the initial blast. That moment, looking at what was left of my clan me and elders of the Hyuga council realized just what we have done, in trying to control what we break what we perceived as a monster, we had created one. One with no heart, no feelings of joy or sadness in what he doing, no human emotions seen in his yellow eyes nothing was alive in Naruto. Just emptiness.

He proceeding to kill over half the people in the village, he then ran towards the gate of the village, blowing the gate off its hinges, before going off into the distance not to be seen again for 5 years.

The people were filled fear and shock at what Naruto did to the village. The Hokage demanded answers as to the cause as well as ran damage control to calm the people down. When it came to light my clan's actions, we were all nearly executed, but we were needed so we were kept alive with heavy restriction. I and the elders had our chakra sealed permanently. It was because my action we were shamed in our own village and as well brought the end of the world though we didn't know it yet. Naruto was list in the Bingo book with a Flee on Sight order.

As 5 years passed by my clan had removed the Caged Bird Seal and made a new seal, the Seal of Shame for both main and branch. It would seal our bloodline after death or restrain us without pain. It was planted right on our hearts as a symbol of our eternal shame.

In those 5 years many ninjas from every village have encountered Uzumaki are either killed or come back with body parts missing. None of them ever came back same person they once were after the encounter. My twin brother, Hizashi, was among the one who was killed outside of the village on one of these mission. One of few from our village to come back alive was Kiba, who came from a mission but was gravely injured. He had lost an eye, his right arm, and had a large scar on his chest. He had a look of terror on his face like he had seen death.

Within first 4 years of his leaving, Naruto had systematically destroyed every shinobi village, one after the other killing everyone from civilian to kage without stopping, not even other demon containers could stand before this new being. No one could stop him from his rampage, and so the world was being destroyed by just one man who was no longer man. Now he was nothing but a monster, the monster I created from my mistake.

Survivors among the ninja from the different villages joined the village in hope of stopping Naruto. Then in the 5th year of his absence, Naruto had returned to our village but he changed so much he had become less human and more of a monster, his form eve large then when he left. Many of our ninja forces come at him but he cut them down with one slash like they were nothing but grass before a scythe. While the jounin and ANBU tried their hardest to slow Naruto down, the lower ranking ninja evacuated the villagers from the battlefield. I chose to stay in my office and waiting for my punishment, the one I so richly deserved.

My nephew, Neji, now a jounin came to my office one last time and told me that I have to leave because Naruto had annihilated the entire shinobi forces even the Hokage and was heading towards the clan compound.

I told him that I couldn't go that I had to face the monster that I created. Neji told me I was being a fool but I answer back that I was fool to kill my own children and I finally be doing something right by staying here and facing Naruto. I made Neji clan head that day and told him not to make my mistakes your now the head clan leader and don't make the same mistake I have made. This would be my final goodbye to Neji. He understood and he bowed to me for one last time before leaving.

Before long I was the sole person in the compound waiting for my executor to come to my office. He made quite the entrance as he made his presence known by the explosion I could hear from my office. He finally entered my room by breaking down my door, and I saw the finished product of my spite. While he still bore the same mask from four years ago, he now had long black hair slightly covered his mask with two long bangs on either side of it. Black fames rested on his head in the shape of ears resembling those of his tenant. This same flame made up tail that angrily swished behind his body, burning everything it came in contact with. He easily stood over eight feet tall even as he hunched over to fit in my office. Black leathery skin covered the large, defined muscles that made up his body. Angry yellow eyes glare at me with the most hatred I've felt in my life. The clawed hand that held his sword twitched in anticipation at ending my life. Before he can take another step, I said my final words to him, knowing he has lost himself.

"Naruto for all I have done, I know there can be no forgiveness. Knowing this injustice I am hoping somewhere in deep within you that the old you is still listening to what I'm going to say," While I spoke Naruto slowly walked towards me, preparing to strike me down with his blood drenched sword. "I know this old fool doesn't deserve an ounce of pity, but please stop this madness. Think about Hinata and Hanabi."

I see Naruto pause for a moment to stare at me in the eye, sword near striking distance, seeing it as a positive sign I pressed on. "If they saw you like this, they would be crying for the boy they fell in love with. Seeing him become a monster would crush them. They'd want him to return to his old self, but I know my words won't reach as it is too late."

I pause as I see Naruto moving forward to till he is within arm's length of me, easily towering over me with his monstrous body. After looking him in the eye one last time, I bowed my head in resignation, "For what it that I am sorry for taking your happiness away from you, I sorry for taking what humanity you had left and finally I sorry for taking your lights away."

After those words an angry light entered his eyes as his tail split into four and captured my limbs. He savored my screams as the tails burned into my flesh. When my limbed became numb from the pain, he proceeded to tear them off of me one by one starting with my arm. The pain continued as he burned the wounds close. I was fading into unconsciousness as the pain was too overwhelming. Right before I blacked out, the last thing I heard was a low guttural voice.

"Because of you, all I know is darkness. There is no joy, no sadness, no pain, no pleasure, and least of all mercy. I, that is left is emptiness, shall make this world as empty as I am."

Then everything went black as the pain was too much. I knew I was dead, yet somehow by whatever power that saw fit to continue my torture as I could still see what was happening. So I bore witness to just how terrifying power his power has gotten. After accomplishing his long sought after goal, Naruto jumped through the roof of the building, rising high into the sky, and unleashed a giant black beam from his mouth down at the village. The attack caused a huge explosion. What was left of the Leaf village after the dust settled was nothing but ashes and a gigantic crater, even the Hokage Mountain was gone. The only thing left alive was Naruto. He landed back on ground before walking off towards the next village. His rampage went on for two more years until They stopped him.

-Narration end-

"What happened? Who are They?" ask Madame Selphie frantically as she wondered how the beast was stopped.

"Thanks to Naruto attacks, there were only 8 Ninjas left in the world, and they fought the greatest battle the world would even see but all 8 had sacrificed their lives in order to seal Naruto away forever. All to end the killing so long as the seal is never broken," said the ghost of Hiashi.

"And where did they put him?" said Madame Selphie.

"They put Naruto in a mountain far away from here" said Hiashi while wondering if somewhere in the future someone would be foolish enough to unseal Naruto.

But then it hit Madame Selphie "Hiashi-sama why didn't you move on?" said Madame Selphie as she asking the soul of Hiashi while Hiashi thinks about it.

"Maybe it's because I bound here forever linked with my sin, doom to this eternal emptiness that I so freely gave to another." said Hiashi.

Madame Selphie nods in understanding and decides to return her body. "I'll be going now but is any you have left to say?" said the old lady.

"Yes I do, please change the past and save the future of this world from my mistake" said Hiashi as he bows to Madame Selphie "Save my daughters from their foolish father. I beg you,"

Madame Selphie nods her head understanding what she has to do. "I will Hiashi you can bet on it" said Madame Selphie as flies off into a fold into a fold existence.

After Madame Selphie returns from her 'trip', she opens her eyes and sees her grandson waiting patiently in front of her. "Oh Yama-chan were you waiting for your dear old grandmother?" said Madame as she looks her 5 year old boy.

"Yes I was obaa-san, and please stop calling me that" say the young boy named Yamamoto Genryuusai.

Laughing a bit, she responses with a smile," Ok Yamamoto-kun. Any how would you like to go to the Hidden Leaf Village?" said Madame Selphie as she sees her grandson smiles happily.

"Yes I would like that a lot obaa-san. I want see to new place," said the young boy jumping up and down with a grin on his face.

-Konoha Academy—

"The jounin sensei of Team 13 will be Yuugao Uzuki. That's all of the teams," said Iruka.

"Actually I'm right here Umino-san, Team 13, come with me to Training Field 13," said a feminine voice before the person left out the window.

Slightly confused by the lack of words by of their sensei, Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi leapt out the window after their sensei to the training ground.

-Konoha Training Field 13-

When Naruto and company appeared in the field, their sensei signaled them to sit down and began her introduction, "Hello, I am your new jounin sensei Yuugao Uzuki. You made good time getting here, promising. Now we'll about introducing ourselves. Since you three don't know me, I'll start."

"As I said my name is Yuugao. I likes are kenjutsu and my boyfriend, Hayate. My dislikes include my perverts, tardiness, and laziness. My dreams for the future are making this team as strong as possible and becoming a kenjutsu master some day," says Yuugao as she motions for Hinata to start.

Naruto had used this time to analyze their sensei due to only have a brief look at her in the classroom. She was fair skinned and had purple hair that was a little pass her shoulders and framed her face. She was a beauty in her own right, but the light muscle, her stance, and the slightly tattered handle of the sword on her back told him all he needed to know about how seriously she took her training. She wore the green jounin vest over a black, spandex shirt and black pants taped off at the calf. She wore black shinobi sandal and fingerless gloves that reached just below her shoulder where there was a red tattoo on her right shoulder.

Blushing a little from being in the spotlight suddenly, Hinata begins," Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes include flowering pressing, making medicine, my sister and Naruto. My dislikes are dogs who can't take a hint and those who can't look pass their own prejudices to see the reality of how they treat others, especially within my clan. My dream, I want to become strong so I can change my clan for the better as clan head by removing the Caged Bird Seal."

Yuugao nods in understanding before signaling Hanabi to start.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga my likes are the same as my sister's except I prefer painting, perfecting my clan's jutsu style and fire jutsu. Dislikes are the same as my clan is disgracing itself with its treatment of its own people. My dream is to become strong enough to change my clan as well as capture the attention of a certain person." Hanabi finished with a quick glance at Naruto and a blush. Hinata almost wanted to

Finally it was Naruto's turn but he didn't know if he could trust his new Sensei yet," My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my lights, training and my sword. My dislikes are many. My dreams…not sure about that one. If I were to have one, it would be to become strong enough to protect my lights."

After his introduction, Naruto had two blushing Hyuga on both side of him and a smirking sensei.

"I'm sure this bound of theirs will make this an excellent team. They already knew each other well from what their files say, so it'd be pointless to test their teamwork, not to mention Hokage-sama already gave his approval," thought Yuugao.

"Now since we know each other I say this team has passed because I don't really feel like putting you through a test as I'm sure you would have passed anyway. I will however be assessing your skills during our next meeting" says Yuugao aloud despite already know what each member could do to a certain extent. The announcement the twins give each other high fives while Naruto, who had enough with tests for a while, cracked a small smile.

"So tomorrow we will have the assessment and start your training. This will continue for two weeks then we start taking missions. First we need to you two (points at the twins) some swords. Since I am swordsman, I can teach you two my techniques" says Yuugao while the Hyuga twins like the idea being a kenjutsu gennin team.

"Okay team I will meet you three here tomorrow at 8am. Don't be late. For now you are dismissed" says Yuugao as she vanished, leaving Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi alone. Before a minute passes, Naruto stands up to leave.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" says Hinata.

"I know a place that has nearly every type of sword. The owner of the shops knows me, so I paying for your and Hanabi-chan's first swords" said Naruto as he heading back to the village while Hinata and Hanabi yell out for Naruto to wait for them as they run to catch up to their dark haired teammate.

-The Village Market-

Naruto walks around the market area with the Hyuga twins all the while ignoring the whispers and glares of the villagers who still hated Naruto.

"Why did they follow that thing to become a ninja?" say one group.

"How could there girls be friends with that thing. Don't they know how dangerous it is?" said another. As the villagers continue whispering about Naruto, Hanabi has enough and chooses to vocalize her frustration with it." Shut up! We can hear you and leave Naruto alone; he has done nothing to you so shut up with your bullshit" yells the angry Hanabi as she glares at the crowd.

"Hanabi ignore them. Naruto doesn't care about what they say about him" said Hinata trying to stop her sister before anything bad could happen.

Hanabi looks at Naruto before nodding in understanding and goes back walking towards the store that Naruto is leading them to the store which wasn't that far. As Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi enters the store called Wolf's Claw, the twins eyes go wide at the many different kinds of weapons that they have never seen before along with the multiple styles of ninja clothing.

As they entered the store they come cross the owner "Welcome to Wolf's Claw, your one stop shop for all ninja equipment. I'm Dan the owner" said the owner of the store who looked to be a man in his early 30s. "Well if isn't my favorite customer. How are you doing Naruto, what can I help you with?" said Dan.

"Hello Dan-san. You see my teammates here need swords because our new sensei is a kenjutsu practitioner," said Naruto as he explains to the man.

"Interesting I rarely see Hyugas trying to pick up kenjutsu. Okay, I have just the swords for your girlfriends, Naruto" said Dan as the Hyuga Twins blush at his words.

'G-girlfriends,' they thought while the owner went off to find the swords that go perfectly with the twins. After a bit of digging, he bought out two longer than normal ninjatos. One had a red blade with a red flames design on the handle, and the other one had a blue blade and the hander has a blue flame design. Their sheaths match their respective sword colors. Both Hinata and Hanabi were shocked to see such beautiful blades.

"These two swords should go well with them" said the man as he gives the red sword to Hanabi and the blue sword to Hinata. While they were taking a few practice swings, Dan handed them the sheath.

"Also don't worry about paying for these. They're on the house since Naruto here is my best customer since he was eight. All I ask is that you advertise my shop to your friends, and you stop by from time to time to buy some supplies." said the Dan as he waves off the twins attempt to pay.

As the twins leave to practice with their new swords, Naruto steps over to Dan and shakes his hand. "Thank you very much Dan for help me all this time. Do you by any chance have that special order of mine?"

Dan grinned," I'm always here for ya, kid. Sorry but this order of yours is quite difficult, especially considering the energy you want to use to fuel seal. Never seen anything like it, it's quite amazing actually. Give me a couple more weeks this will be quite the work of art."

"I understand. I will be sending the usual payment. Bye for now."

-Time Skip 5 Weeks Later-

After their initial 2 week training period, Team 13 has been doing daily D-rank missions, many of which involve chasing after a small orange and black striped cat with red ribbon on its right ear. Right now this cat, named Tora, is running away from the Hinata and Hanabi, easily giving both a hard time.

"Damn it, this is the 58th time that cursed cat has escaped from the Fire Lord's wife. Why doesn't just put a leash on the thing," said the tired and angry Hanabi while Hinata nods while on her knees catching her breath.

"I don't know if I can run anymore Hanabi, Tora runs too fast, and we've been running for 3 hours now." says Hinata.

"I know Hinata. And Tora doesn't even run or attack Naruto anymore since the first time he scratched him," says Hanabi. While the two sweat drop at the memory of the near death experience Tora had that day, only to start behaving like an angel around Naruto without showing any signs of running away.

Yuugao sighs at their difficulties as she thought they would be able to catch the cat without Naruto, who was sitting next to her in the among the tree branches, choosing to meditate while waiting for the mission to be over.

"Have Hinata and Hanabi caught Tora yet?" says Naruto while a few birds lands on his shoulders and head.

"No, not yet Naruto. Just wait a little long-" Yuugao freezes her when she sees Tora laying on Naruto's lap being petting by him.

"H-how? I didn't send you to the field and we're standing in a high tree nearly hidden from view. Why does Tora comes to you?" asks the stunned Yuugao while Hinata and Hanabi come back giggling at the sight of sensei and teammate.

"Well it goes to the show that even without trying. Naruto has a natural animal magnetism. They always go to him" says Hanabi while Hinata smiles at a little bird resting on Naruto's head. "Aww so cute" said Hinata while petting the bird.

After completing their mission, Team 13 heads back to the Hokage tower with Tora in hand. On their way in, they see Team 7 walking out most likely to another D Rank mission, and Team 7 sounded quite upset with this.

"Why are we doing these lousy missions? These chores are a complete waste of my time and talents as an Uchiha elite," says Sasuke with his faithful fan girl, Sakura, nodding in agreement. Sai, Team 7's third member, is silent and Kakashi is focused on reading his book and not attention to his team's complaints.

Yuugao yells out to get Kakashi's attention," Hey Kakashi-sempai. I see you and your team are heading out to another D Rank Mission. How are things?" Sasuke's attention shifts to Team 13, specifically Naruto. He stares hard at Naruto who holding Tora, and Sakura upon seeing the cat freaks out," Oh no, it's the demon cat."

The cat also recognizes Sakura, starts hissing at her. It then attacks her face by jumping out of Naruto's arms.

The pink haired girl falls down when Tora latches onto her face and starts screaming in pain. "GET THIS THING OF MY FACE!" yells Sakura as Tora continues to scratch her face. Naruto, having enough of the screaming, picks up Tora and walks inside not caring about Sakura.

"H-how's my face? Someone get me a mirror," say the terrified Sakura who is covered with scratch marks on her faces by Tora which also revealed the scar from Naruto's attack that she worked hard to cover with make-up.

Hanabi laughs at Sakura as she heads into the Hokage Tower. "I really like that cat," says the laughing Hanabi while Hinata, who trying not laugh, follows her. While Yuugao sighs, she looks at Kakashi, "Kakashi I don't know why you keep her in the program?"

"I have my reasons," Kakashi replies while still reading this Icha Icha book.

Shaking her head, Yuugao says one last thing as she enters the Tower," You really should stop reading that book, and read what's going on around you, sempai."

Kakashi looked at her for a moment, and then looked at his team for a moment. He saw the screaming/crying Sakura, an angry Uchiha and ever stoic Sai. Neither of which was offering their teammate help. Shaking his head a bit, Kakashi went back to reading his book and told his team to follow him.

Once the females of Team 13 enter the mission office, they find Naruto standing by the wall while Tora who is hiding behind Naruto's legs from her owner, the lovely wife of the Fire Lord. "Tora dear, come to mama," cooed the woman, trying to get Tora to come back to her, but it wouldn't move away from Naruto. "Why is Tora like this?" said the confused woman who wondering why her pet cat is like this, it seemed afraid of her.

Naruto answered her question plainly, "It's because of the way you give your affection to her. You mustn't crush her, or pet her like a dog. You have to be gentle with little Tora here." Naruto proceeding to show the woman the correct way like petting Tora very gently, and the wife of the Fire Lord took notes on Naruto's advice.

After a while, the lady lifts a much happier Tora and leaves payment for the mission which has double of the normal payment on the desk. Every ninja in the room thanks Naruto for getting rid of the most annoying of all D Rank Missions.

"Lord Hokage are there any more mission for us?" said Yuugao while Hanabi remember a few of the past missions some of which included pulling weeds, walking dogs from the Inuzuka clan, and as well babysitting the grand kids of older councilman.

"Well there is one mission left, but it's a C-Rank Mission though. Are you sure that your team is ready for this Yuugao?" said the Sandaime.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I believe in this team. They are ready, not to mention we've broken record for doing the most D-rank mission in the shortest amount of time. 148 missions and counting," said Yuugao knowing it is true

Nodding his head, the Sandaime spoke, "Okay Yuugao, here is your first C Rank Mission. You will guide and guard a bridge builder to his home the Village of Waves."

Iruka decides to step forward," Lord Hokage wait a minute they just got out of the academy not that long ago, yet you're sending them a C Rank mission? Please reconsider," said Iruka, worrying about his former students.

"Iruka-san, I know that you're worried about them, but they are no longer your students. They have proven themselves to be quite capable. They are ready, and Yuugao's a former ANBU Captain at that, so if anything goes wrong, Yuugao will help them out," says the old man to calm Iuka concerns.

"Bring in Tazuna please," calls the Sandaime.

An old man with a sake bottle walks in, and he's drunk as heck. "This is what I get? *hic* I asked for mighty ninjas but *hic* instead I get a group of teenager that act so damn cocky," slurs the client. whose name is Tazuna a bridge builder from the Wave Village "And what's more, those two girls look reall-" Tazuna stop speaking because the point of Hades sat at his throat with cold blue eye glaring into his soul.

"Naruto, wait. Don't kill the client even if he's a drunk just let it go" says Yuugao while Naruto continues giving Tazuna the evil eye. "Say anything bad to Hinata and Hanabi again, I will kill you, not even sensei will stop me," says the black haired youth in a cold voice while he moves his Zanpakutō from Tazuna's throat. Tazuna falls backward covered in cold sweat, looking like he has seen the Lord of Death himself.

Yuugao sighs in relief at the averted crisis. At times it was very hard to hold Naruto back from killing anyone who tried to insult his only friends. "Okay team, meet me and Tazuna-san at the east gate in three days, dismissed," said Yuugao as Naruto leaves with the Hyuga twins following him.

Yuugao turns to Tazuna while rubbing her head "I sorry for Naruto's behavior you see those two girls are his only friends so he highly overprotective of them. If you want to live till we get to Wave, I advice you right now, think before saying anything" said Yuugao as Tazuna nods in understanding while still covering in cold sweat.

"I have to say that boy's eyes. They scared me, it was like I looking at the Shinigami's own eye," said Tazuna with a shudder. "What's more that sword he holds, what's up with it? Why does his carry something with such a strange aura?"

"What do you mean? Naruto always had that sword even before he enter the academy" says Iruka who recalls Naruto's first day at the Academy and his sword.

Tazuna just nods before leaving o go back to the inn he was staying in.

-Training Field-

Naruto is walking toward the training ground to get some training before going to their first C Rank Mission and the Hyuga twins are with him.

"Hey, Naruto what are we going to train in today?" asks Hanabi

"Well Hanabi, I have thought up a combination technique for the three of us," says Naruto as he drew Hades while the twins also drew their swords, too. "Since your swords can make flames appear by adding your chakra to the sword so-" black flames appear around Hades "Don't have a name for the move yet but I'm sure one will come with time" said Naruto while the twins build up charka.

"Naruto-kun that sounds like a great move," say Hanabi as crimson flames appear around her blade while Hinata has sapphire colored flames appears on her sword.

"Let's use that wooden log as our target." says Naruto. As they about to use their attack, they hear a voice. "Hey loser, fight me," calls Sasuke who just arrived at the scene.

Hinata upset at the interruption says," Shouldn't you be with your team right now, Uchiha-san? Please stop bothering us so we can get back to training."

"Kakashi-sensei dismissed us, and I want a rematch against the loser here," says Sasuke pointing at Naruto. Despite his track record, Sasuke just couldn't come to terms with the fact that Naruto is much stronger than him. Naruto pays no attention to the Uchiha.

"Hinata, Hanabi, let's go we have no time with someone who's an Idiot" said Naruto who doesn't care what kind of business Sasuke has with him.

Before Team 13 could leave, Sasuke decides to attack Naruto while his back was turned. He yells out "Don't you walk away from me you piece of scum. Grand Fireball Jutsu!" As the fire ball comes crashing down of Naruto position, Sasuke should have taken into account just how close the twin were to Naruto's person.

A large explosion consumes the area as the attack hits. Feeling good about himself that he had show the loser a why he shouldn't cross an Uchiha, Sasuke walked towards the smoke as it was clearing.

"Looks like the Dan did a good job with my specifications. This coat is awesome," says a voice that sounded familiar to the Uchiha. Rooted in his spot from disbelief, Sasuke stared a black mass became visible from within the cleared at smoke. The mass started moving and it turn out to be cloth, specifically the sash that wrapped across Naruto chest and waist, edges looked slightly scorched.

Pointing at Naruto in anger, Sasuke screams," What is that thing?" How did it grow so large?"

"This is a special sash I had made to help protect me from weak attacks like yours. Move to my will via my charka, and repairs itself in time. Now normally I wouldn't use it for someone, but I needed to protect Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan from your careless attack," started Naruto as flames begin to erupt from Hades" For putting them in unprovoked, I'll make you pay. Kageken: Hades Flames Strike!"

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" cries Sasuke.

As Naruto prepared his attack the Hyugas jumped away quickly for they knew how strong Naruto's sword techniques could be. Naruto fires off a steam of pure black flames which overcomes Sasuke's fire ball. Sasuke used the extra time to dodge but the attack hits his left arm leaving the Uchiha in a lot of pain, but the fire didn't spread along the appendage to his body. It just kept burning without turning his arm to ash.

Sasuke screams in pain while rolling on the ground, trying to put out the black flames "Why won't this flame go away? Gah, it burns!" screams the Uchiha, who still trying to put out the flames burning his arm.

"Don't worry it won't last long just an hour or so. Not to mention I made so you wouldn't lose that arm. You should be grateful," says Naruto in a cold voice while walking out of the training field with the Hyuga twins in tow.

Enraged at his humiliation, Sasuke takes out a Kunai and rushes at Naruto even with the black flames hurting him. "DIE, YOU LOSER" yells the Uchiha. Out of nowhere his attacking arm is caught and wrapped in a black cloth. Before he can ponder what happened, Sasuke gets a vicious punch in his stomach by Naruto. Saliva and blood burst out of Sasuke's mouth as he reflexively goes to hold his stomach with his burning arm only to stop himself. His right arm release by Naruto sash, allowing Sasuke to fall onto his knees in pain while cradling his stomach. The black flames disappear from his left arm again allowing for some relief.

"Really, Uchiha? I always knew that you and your clan of thieves were dumb, but I didn't know you could be this stupid. Naruto-kun beats your best attack to protect us, more or less cripples you, then right when he shows a little mercy you try and stab him in the back, literally. You disgust me," says Hanabi pointing at the barely conscious Uchiha.

"I don't understand why his fan girls think he's better then you," adds Hinata

"Sometimes I wonder about that, too, Hanabi" said Naruto as he and the twins leave the fried and tenderized Uchiha.

-Half an Hour later at Training Ground 15-

Naruto channels his chakra into Hades while the twins are doing the same to their swords. Once they finished charging, they unleashed their flames. Black, red and blue fire, intertwined and combine together, growing significantly in size before hitting a huge rock which was blow asunder by a massive explosion.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun now no one can mess with us" said the tired Hanabi who falls down on her butt from the sudden chakra drain.

Hinata also tried says," We still need to practice so we can do the attack faster. I hope we don't have too much trouble with our mission."

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. If things get bad I will handle it, and protect you guys no matter what," said Naruto as he looks at the river, watching a school of fish swimming by, not noticing the severe blushes on the two girls faces.

-3 days later, West Gate of Konoha-

Team 13 are waiting for they sensei to arrive with Tazuna for the mission "Wonder what's taking Sensei so long?" says Hanabi who was getting bored out of her mind.

"I don't know maybe sensei is talking with someone and lost track of time" said Hinata who coming up ideas why they Sensei is late.

After 15 minutes they see their Yuugao finally arrives. "Sorry that I late team. I was with my boyfriend" said the blushing Yuugao because she really lost track of time. All the while Tazuna continued drinking more of his sake and sighed heavily. "Okay lets go I have a daughter and grandson to return to. They must be worried sick about me," said Tazuna. While this was going on, Naruto stood off to the side, reading a black scroll. Then when no one is looking, he signs it with his blood, signifying it was a summoning scroll. He placed the scroll into his coat and walk alongside his teammates.

-Few hours later-

As Team 13 walks with Tazuna who no longer drunk as he had run out of his sake, they start talking about the village of Wave." How long does it get to the Wave anyway?" asks Hanabi having never been to the Wave village before.

"Well, it would take a day to get there if we run over there but since Tazuna is an citizen so it will takes us 2 and half days to get over there" said Yuugao while Tazuna wished that he had more sake.

"Can I ask you all about him?" said Tazuna pointing at Naruto who was walking ahead of everyone in the group.

Yuugao answers to him "Naruto?"

Tazuna nods. "Yes I have been wondering why he seems so different from everyone else?" said Tazuna.

"Well that's for Naruto to say" says Yuugao while Tazuna scratches the back of his head slightly disappointed.

"Fine I'll ask him when we arrive at my house" says Tazuna as the group walks further along the trail to the Wave.

-Some time later-

As the group walks toward the home of Tazuna the Wave, Yuugao, being a former ANBU, notices not only a small puddle of water not far up the road but that it hadn't rained for weeks now. With this thought in mind, it was easy to see that it is a genjutsu. Whoever casted it failed to use the genjutsu effectively, so she took a look at her team. She was happy to see them all on alert, seeing both Hinata and Hanabi with their Byakugan active, allowing them to easily see through the illusion with their family bloodline. As for Naruto, well still he had his leaf headband covering his eyes, but his hand was twitching towards his sword.

As his team walked past the puddle, Naruto stops near the 'puddle' and draws his sword Hades. After channeling at bit of his charka into his sword, he swings his sword at the puddle."Kageken: Shadow Strike" says Naruto as a black wave blasted out of the tip of Hades towards the puddle. The blast destroys the grounds, driving out two ninjas who disabled their illusion right before the black wave of energy hit them.

Before they could take in their surroundings, both Hinata and Hanabi appear behind the rouge ninjas and attack the rouge nin's backs by using the Gentle Fist which passing the two ninja into unconsciousness.

"Good job. I wanted to wait and see who their target might be but now I will just interrogate them. For now, tie them," said Yuugao.

A few moments later the two nin wake up and struggle futilely against their bindings. "These two are the demon brothers, rouge ninja from Village Hidden in the Mist. They turned rouge after failing to assassinate the Mizukage and last time I check they were chunin and apparently still are" continues Yuugao while reading a bingo book. The brothers continue trying to get free but stop upon seeing a sword raised to each of their necks, ones held by Hyuga twins. "Don't even think about it" says Hanabi coolly as she hold her red sword.

Yuugao stops them. "Hinata, Hanabi stand down. I'll take care of this," says Yuugao. She steps towards the brothers," Depending on your answers, this can be easy or very unpleasant for you two. I'm only going to ask this once. Who were you targeting with that little ambush of yours?"

"Fuck you, Leaf bitch. My brother and I have nothing to say to you."

"I see, so the unpleasant way then. Naruto, everyone protect Tazuna. I'm going to see what I can do to change our captives' minds" says Yuugao as she drags the demon brothers in the forest. She didn't want her students to see what she might have to do to get this information, which by the way will be quite painful for the brothers. Before too long Yuugao comes back with information as to why the two rouge brothers were there. They were after them, but they were targeting a certain someone in their group and not the group as a whole.

Yuugao glares at Tazuna who starts sweating. "Why did you lie to the Hokage about this mission? Tell us the truth, or we'll return our village without you. Why do you have rouge ninjas after you?" says Yuugao, already thinking she would abandon this mission, leaving the old bridge builder to deal with the fruits of his deception.

Tazuna fell to his knees and begged," Please understand. What I did was for the sake of my home. Wave has been controlled by the shipping magnate, Gato. The man is as greedy and corrupt as they come, and he slowly killing our country. Please help us."

After Tazuna finished explaining his circumstance to Team 13, they go off to the side to have a meeting about what they should do.

"So what are we going to do? Continued the mission or go back? I'll be honest with you guys. These guys are most likely the weakest enemy we'll have. It only gets more dangerous from here on out," says Yuugao as she wants to hear what her team thinks of the situation.

While the twins are contemplating what to do, Naruto walks towards Tazuna and sticks out his hand to Tazuna. "Let's go, I won't give up on this mission just because you lied. I will protect you Tazuna-san. No matter of what everyone chooses to do, I will go with you. After all, your grandson will be sad if you never return home, right?" says Naruto as Tazuna looks up at Naruto with tears of happiness in his eye.

The Hyuga twins blush with the same thought running through their heads, 'Naruto's so cool!'

"So even if I say we go back, you will still go with Tazuna to the Wave?" asks Yuugao who never thought of Naruto being a person the type to stick his neck out for a stranger, especially one who insulted him to begin with.

"That's right I will go with Tazuna. I don't care even if the Hokage orders it I still go. Those people need our help," responses Naruto as both Hinata and Hanabi stand by his side. Together they say," We'll go as well. We are a team after all"

Their comments make Naruto smile. "Thank you Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan," says Naruto happy they were coming with him.

Yuugao sighs, shakes her head a bit and smiles before making a couple of shadow clones. "Looks like I've been outvoted. Anyway what kind of sensei would I be to leave you guys with this mission? You two head back to the village with the prisoners. Report to Hokage-sama and ask for backup" says Yuugao.

The two shadow clones salute and say, "Yes ma'am." Taking off to the Demon Brothers' location before heading back to Konoha.

"Okay team we wait for our back up then we can go further. For now, let's set up camp" says Yuugao.

-Time skip the next morning near the border of Wave Country-

Team 13 is walking towards Wave again. With them is their back up, Team 8 made up of Kiba, Shino, and Akumi. Kiba seemed to have changed quite a bit since the academy. First opportunity he got he walked up to Naruto and said," Naruto look, after a lot of thinking, I realize that I was being a compete asshole and jerk back at the academy. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I am sorry. I've given up on Hinata if that makes you feel any better?" said Kiba shocking both the Hyuga. They quickly talk to Team 8's sensei Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei what did you do with Kiba anyway?" said Hanabi looking at the red eyed beauty who smiled upon hearing the question.

"Well let's just say he learned his lesson the hard way," said the genjutsu mistress who is laughing evilly remembering what she did to Kiba after forming team 8. Kurenai's laugh scares everyone around her, making them take a few steps back.

Kiba upon hearing his sensei's evil laugh turns very pale and Naruto gets the hint "I see, she must be a nightmare for sensei to have right Kiba, anyway I forgive you. I believe you've suffered enough punishment and learned from your mistakes," says Naruto who somewhat pities Kiba.

"Thanks, Naruto. You don't know what I had to go through, man. It was terrible" said Kiba who still pale and shaking a little due to his sensei's cackling.

Team 8 is using a small boat to get across the river to the other side while trying not to make any sounds. "Wow I have to say old man that an impressive bridge you built" whispers Kiba.

Shino nods in agreement," Indeed it is" and team 8's last member remained silent.

"I know this by far the greatest bridge I've ever build, and it's my final one after this bridge is done and my country freed, I'm going to retired" said Tazuna who looked forward to his retirement days.

Next to the boat are Team 13 was walking on water "How come you guys are walking on water?" asks Kiba feeling a bit of jealousy at Team 13's ability because he, Shino and Azumi hadn't even started tree walking yet team 13 ahead of them and Azumi is looking at Naruto with heart shape eyes. "Wow that's so cool," said Azumi but gets an evil look from both Hinata and Hanabi which scared her half to death. She decides for her safety to be quiet for awhile.

Then the man who's rowing the boat hushes them," Quiet down, we don't want Gato's man hearing us. The whole reason we're using this morning mist to hide our movements" With that the boat ride remains a quiet one until they get to land.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it's a lot trouble, but don't worry as soon as I finish this bridge you won't have to fear Gato even again" says Tazuna confidently while the man nods and rows back to the other side.

As the group walking toward Tazuna's house, Tazuna's expression brightens at the thought seeing his daughter and grandson who would be waiting for his return. "We are almost there everyone jus-" before Tazuna could never finished his statement because Azumi notices something moving around the bushes and throws a kunai. She did this because she thought that it might be an enemy, and she was trying to proof herself to team 8 and make her sensei proud of her.

Shino checks the bushes and only to find scared, white bunny which runs toward Naruto instinctually sensing safety. Both Yuugao and Kurenai notice that bunny's fur coat is white, which would be characteristic of a winter coat which means this bunny must have been raised indoors. Sensing an incoming attack Yuugao yells," Everyone duck now!" Everyone but Naruto ducks down while a huge sword comes flying out from behind them and spins around Naruto without even cutting a piece of Naruto's hair and lodges in a tree.

Then a man appears, standing on the sword's handle while glaring at them with thin, menacing, black eyes. Kiba was the first to speak up. "Who the hell are you?" says Kiba shaking because of the pressure of the man's massive killer intent.

The man ignores Kiba's question and says," Hand over the old man and no one will have to die"

Naruto, who has the scared bunny in his left arm, glares back at the man and unleashes a killer instinct surpassing even that of the mystery man.

"So you a want fight, boy? Well, you got one" said the man who pulls his huge sword out of the tree, spring off the tree towards the two teams.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cliffhanger no jutsu!

So what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Death upon God Hades. As always Reviews are highly appreciated.

Cya later


	5. Halloween Special

Halloween Special Enjoy!

Death Upon Gods, Hades

Omake: Halloween Special

Its October 31 on Konoha which means its Halloween day, Here we found The hyuga twins at the meeting spot in they costumes Hinata is dress as a angle while Hanabi well "what do you think Hinata? this year I dress as a witch" said Hanabi who wearing a witch costumes but it hugs her figures which making her a sexy witch in way "well It nice Hanabi" said Hinata who a angle costume but it fits her bit tight though.

"I wonder what Naruto dress up as?" said Hanabi who wondering of what costume is Naruto going to wear but even though he never did it before "Hanabi I thought you knew that Naruto never wears a costume at Halloween" said Hinata who specks the truth "well you can't blame me for trying cause you never know he might this year" said Hanabi while Yaugo arrive there in a cat costume.

Both Hinata and Hanabi haven't notice they sensei arriving as they argue about something that she has no clue of what its about "aw well is this something? and where Naruto? isn't he be here by now?" said Yaugo who asking no one since the twins are still arguing.

Somewhere at the village with Naruto

Naruto is walking toward the meeting spot where his teammates and sensei are waiting at while he walking he see that its that time of year again "so its halloween once again? I never know why everyone does this? put on some costume and sniff" said Naruto in truth he never actually experienced trick or treat when he was younger do the fact is that he always train so he doesn't just how fun is it.

any people walk pass him in many costumes some are scary others are funny and few are weird its all for a good fun for everyone but Naruto "well enough fooling around everyone are waiting for me" said Naruto as he disappears.

Upon arriving at the meeting spot Naruto spotted his teammates and sensei but he see that both Hinata and Hanabi are arguing about something while Yuago is just waiting for the twins to stop "oh Naruto your late what take you?" said Yuago who still in her cat Costume and she see that Naruto isn't wearing any Costume so she ask him about that "Naruto why aren't you wear any costume? its Halloween you know" said Yuago and Naruto said back "I know that its halloween is that I never wear a costume or do this 'trick or treat' to me its foolish" said Naruto and there words strike Yugao right in her heart.

Then out of no where Yaugo starts shaking the dark Haired boy like crazy "are you sick in the head Naruto? are you mad boy? come with me I will see you the joy of Halloween" said Yuago who dragging Naruto while both Hinata and Hanabi stop arguing and noticed that Naruto is being drag by they sensei and runs after them "wait for us" said the twins as they catching up to them.

half hour later

Yaugo had tried her very best to show Naruto of what he has been missing but it failed badly "damn who know this would be so hard to show a teen who never tricked before and as well put on a costume" said Yaugo who very close to giving up but then that given her a idea but she needed some help for this idea to work "already team met me at the towel for a mission with in a hour" said Yaugo who disappeared laving her team confused "what was that about?" said Hanabi as she and Hinata has no clue of what just happen they thought that they sensei was showing Naruto the joy of Halloween then asked them to met with her within a hour.

"me too anyway say Naruto what do you think of our costumes?" said Hinata as she asking Naruto's opinion about they costumes and Naruto said "well if I have to say your costumes really does fit you two very well" said Naruto who not noticing they blush "t thank you Naruto" said the twins who are blushing.

meanwhile at the Hokage Towel

"so let me get this straight you wanted a mission just to show Naruto the joy of halloween?" said the 3rd Hokage who really couldn't believed and he's wearing a monkey costumes as well with everyone else in the room "please Lord Hokage we have to do this think about it if we do this then he finally see of what he has been missing" said Yuago while Iruke who wearing a um….a dolphin costume?

(A/N okay i wasn't really thinking about this or that i finally gone completely mad? plz leave a review if you think that i gone mad or not)

Iruke Come up to the 3rd "she right lord Hokage back then Naruto never wears a costume and never went get candy at first I thought he was shy but that change year later so please make this mission happen and then Naruto can finally the light of Halloween" said Iruke while a holy light shine upon and everyone else are wondering where the hack does this light coming from?

(A/n ….yep i gone completely mad here)

After hearing that and see the holy light The monkey Hokage decides make this mission official "very well you have your mission Yuago but just promise this thought, make sure that Naruto has the greatest Halloween ever" said Hokage as everyone yelled out "YES SIR" and starts getting things ready.

an Hour later

Team 13 come to the Towel to met they sensei who come up to him "goods everyone we have a mission and its D rank Mission" said Yuago while Hanabi gets mad but asked anyway "what kind of mission?" said Hanabi and Yuago "well we all going to trick or treat" said Yuago which makes team 13 confused about that "huh? mission about us going trick or treat? sound good" said Hanabi who for once is glad that its not of here pain in the neck kinds of missions and Hinata is glad too but for Naruto? well?

"Do I really to do this? I just found it a wash of time" said Naruto who doesn't know about this mission they have "too bad Naruto we have to and we can't turn it down so lets start but first lets get you a costume Naruto" Yuago who once again drags Naruto toward the nearest store that sale costumes while the twins followed and Naruto said "I don't know whats going on anymore" said the really confused dark haired boy.

At the store

they have been choosing costumes for Naruto to wear for awhile now "how about this?" said Naruto who chased a orange jumpsuit which is really horrible and his teammates and sensei make a 'X' with they arms "no why its doesn't go well with you" said Hanabi so Naruto change again and come out with a different costume which is a lizard suit "this one?" said Naruto while someone in the background yelled out while pointing at Naruto"GODZILLA" then runs out of the store for his life "aw okay that was wired" said Hanabi while everyone agrees to that.

Once again Naruto change costume and this time he's wearing a kung fu master costume "this one?" said Naruto who put on fake white mustache "well you look like our great grandfather Naruto" said Hinata while the costume that Naruto is wearing reminds both her and Hanabi of they great grandfather "he does look like him okay that just too Frankie" said Hanabi and so Naruto change once more.

After two 2 hours of choosing the right costume finally Naruto is costume of a (A/n i don't now of what you called them? you know the clothes that the shinigami wear from bleach) and a white mask with red lines "prefect that really does fit you well" said the twins while Yaugo nods to that "yes it does and off we go" said Yaugo as her and team 13 went off to do they 'mission'.

Now its has been hours now since team 13's 'mission' started and they have gotten candy from every house they been to but for one which is the haunted Housed that resigns outside of Konoha and so they go there but stop only about 59 miles away from it "h here we are t that last house b but this house haunted by g ghost" said Hanabi who scared and she holding on to Naruto's right arm and goes for same to Hinata who holding Naruto's left arm.

Naruto who doesn't seen afraid "it nothing to me so lets go" said Naruto who seen excited about this and twins never see Naruto excited about anything "you know Hanabi I think that Naruto is having fun" said Hinata who happy to see Naruto like this and Hanabi agrees to that.

As Naruto walking closer to the house, inside of the house are full of a few jounins and chunins who are putting costumes that you would see on movies and sniff "places people they almost here get ready" said Kakashi who dress as a one eye monster as everyone getting into they position and play the waiting game.

Naruto with the hyuga twins behind him as he opening the door slowly which makes that creepy sound "h hello? is any way there? we are trick or trackers" said Hanabi whose really scared and trying to not show it "well its no one here? lets check it out?" said Naruto who walks inside and the twins catch up "wait up Naruto" said the twins as they don't to be alone in a hunted house.

As team 13 looking around the house both Hinata and Hanabi are behind of Naruto who doesn't not scared so they keep moving until they hear something fall down hard which makes the twins scream in fear and hold on to Naruto as he turn to see a broken lump by a black cat that hiss and jumps away.

Naruto tries to clam the twins down "its already girls it just a cat" said Naruto as both Hinata and Hanabi clam down "w what happen Naruto?" said Hinata and Naruto answered back "it was a cat that bump a lump cause it to fall and break" said Naruto as he explain to them of what happen.

after awhile team 13 has look every part of the house but the master bedroom "this is the only place we haven't check so lets open it" said Naruto who about to open the door but then "no wait Naruto please don't open it" said Hinata who getting really scared cause though out the thing both her and Hanabi gotten scared in one spot after other like a spider get on Hanabi's head, Hinata found a rat in her costume, shakes falling down on them and bats flying pass them and many things.

Naruto looks at his teammates "very well lets go back to village" said Naruto and right before they leave the bedroom opens on its own and behind it was a ghost and so Hinata, Hanabi and even Naruto turn very pale and the ghost did this "_get out of here or else I will do this_" the change into a scary monster which makes team 13 screams out of they very life and they run for it and the ghost/monster case after them.

As team 13 are running for they lives someone get out of the closet which is Kurenai who casted the Genjustsu that made the ghost real "this is Kurenai they are on the move and they heading your Kakashi and make sure you get them a good scared that they will never forget" said Kurenai as she talking to everyone though the radio "rouge that Kurenai" said Kakashi.

At the living room

Team 13 get in the living room and hoping that they lose the ghost "w what was that? I never felt this way before" Said Naruto who never felt scared before in his life "t that was a ghost Naruto and what your feeling is feared" said Hanabi whose very scared right now while Hinata is holding her chest where her heart is, and before they could catch they breath they heard stomping noise that heading toward and they see a monster with one eye "ROARS" and they turn pale again so they scream while running for they life again.

As Team 13 run out of the living room the one eye monster stops and take off the mask "well that was run now I will return reading my book" pull out his book and starts reading it "were was I? oh right" said Kakashi as he giggle.

Team 13 has run every part in the house but keeps running into monsters, vampires, werewolfs and others until they at the entered of the house "I wanted go home lets get out here and we won't speck of this again" said Hanabai and Hinata agrees "yes lets hurry before they will come here" said Hianta while Naruto opens the door but it won't open "i its n not opening" said Naruto scaring the twins while the monsters getting closer to them.

Team 13 getting more scared and holding each other closer while the monsters getting close until they start laughing which make team 13 confused then they realize that when they take off they mask showing who they are and they sensei appeared "we get you so bad" said Yuago who laughing at her genuine team as the other jounins and chignon joins into laugh "w whats going on here?" said Naruto who doesn't get it at all "well the mission we get hasn't really mission I set up to show just how much fun is halloween" said Yuago who wanted to see if Naruto learn something this night.

which he did as he tells his sensei of what he have learn then they notice that one of them is still has his mask on "hey you can take it off now its all over" said chunin as he talking to a person in a ghost costume but "wait there only 50 of us not 51" said Yaugo as she and everyone wondering who is this person then Naruto walks up to him thinking that is other halloween joke "come on now your playing with me again so lets take it off and se-" take the 'mask' off but he hand move thought him "see…..it …..is" said Naruto who getting super pale now "he's a real ghost isn't he?" said Naruto while everyone nods "oh then RUN" yelled as he and everyone run out of the house cause of the ghost but then.

the ghost fake away and taking out of one of the rooms was Hiruzen the 3rd Hokage who just pulled the greats puck ever "hahahahaha oh how i love halloween" said the 3rd as he heads back to his office and upon closing it see a true really ghost come up from the ground "_**oh was with all the screaming? can a ghost sleep for once?**_" said the sleepy ghost as he wonders what was going on when he was sleep?

thats end this Halloween Special chapter so good night and happy hallown

cya later


	6. message

to the fans that have reading have been reading Death Upon Gods, Hades

no i not discontinuing the story no way in hell i would do that cause if i do that well i very sure some of you guys will try look for me and kill or force me to keep writing, enough of that anyway i have notice i haven't update this story for a long now and for that i very sorry its because i have other stories to make or finish they last chapters as well i keep getting writer's block! damn it!

like i said before i very sorry if i taking too long and plz be patient and if not then plz don't kill me or do something evil i don't know i not that blight

so laters and happy holidays as happy new years

ps hopeful the new year i could finally updated Death Upon Gods,Hades oh and i will remove this message in few weeks if i remember that is


	7. message 2

well i have quite a pickle, the ideas are going very slow in my mind so it will take much longer for me to finish the new stories/chapters

so what i have to say who will like to help me out? and yes it will be on any stories that i have already load up and working on they 2rd chapters but however though if you are a narusaku or sakura fan well GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE! or not i don't really care at long as i get help cause i really do some right now.

so message me at anytime but on Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday on around 11 am to 1 am hats when i at my job or that i out of the house besides that i always on since i have a lot of free time

oh this message is for all stories i have except the new stories/chapter that i trying to finish with, so feel free or not.

ps i forget to say that death upon gods, hades is not allow to talk about for right now and i have my reasons about it and also this message will be also delete later on when i remember about it


	8. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
